Majikoi - New Destiny
by SlashHaven12
Summary: One month before Majikoi OSG! starts: A mercenary comes to Kawakami City for a job and quickly comes across the Kazama Family. However, he soon realizes his past might jeapordize his new friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Majikoi – New Destiny**

**Re-edited on 1/24/13**

**Author notes to you (Yes you, reader): This is a FanFic for Majikoi; I do not own the frachise or whatever and any relations to living or dead people in this FanFic is purely concidental. If this, in some weird way, correlates with your life in any way then take emjoyment in that fact instead of legal action.**

**Also feel free to leave comments on how to better the story because A) I take enjoyment from people telling me how much I suck (not really) so I can improve myself and B) I want people to enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Kawakami Welcome**

_I finished that job that the prime minister wanted me to do. Then again I always get the job done, that's sort of my…job… okay I suck at writing logs, journals, diaries, or whatever the hell this is. Anyway, I'm meeting him today at Kawakami City in Japan. Hopefully he has a better job for me._

Secretary: "He'll be with you shortly, sir."

"Thanks."

The secretary stares at the sword next to the man sitting down on one the chairs. She shakes her head and starts to work again, but every once in a while she takes another glance at the sword.

The man notices her unease.

"Don't worry. The prime minister gave me permission to carry my sword around."

Secretary: "O-oh…okay."

She gives the man an uneasy smile.

The man looks up at the ceiling and tries to ignore the awkwardness.

'Note to self: don't bring an obvious weapon to a meeting with a political leader. There is obviously something wrong that picture.'

The phone near the secretary beeps. The man gets up as the secretary picks up the phone.

Secretary: "Yes, sir? … I'll tell him."

The secretary puts the phone back and looks at the man.

Secretary: "He's ready for you."

"All right, thank you."

The man takes his sword and goes into the office. The prime minister is sitting behind a big desk and gestures to the man to sit down.

PM (Prime Minister): "It's been awhile."

The man looks around and then makes sure that the door is closed. He sits down in a lush chair opposite of the Prime Minister after he is satisfied with the security.

"Chasing a squirrel across Japan takes more time than you would think."

PM: "Haha. Sorry about that, Mark. I don't think anyone could have predicted that a rodent would steal a key to the R&D labs."

Mark: "The fact that there is a key to get into such a place that can be stolen is troubling in itself."

PM: "Trust me when I say that the scientist was very sorry."

Mark pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to the Prime Minister.

Mark: "Just promise me that you'll update the security. Please. I don't want be chasing another animal for three months again."

PM: "Hahaha."

Mark: "Anyway, why are we meeting here in your office? If someone found out that you were working with a mercenary, things could get dicey for you."

PM: "I thought it would be a nice change of pace. After all, we only met in private rooms or talked over the phone. Plus I wanted to give you a job as the Prime Minister instead of as your friend and this place feels appropriate."

Mark sighs in resignation.

Mark: "Okay, what is it?"

The Prime Minister looks at Mark seriously.

PM: "I want you to clean up Kawakami."

Mark: "That's pretty a broad description of a job. Do want me be a city-wide janitor, promote eco-friendliness, or arrest everyone that looks corrupt?"

PM: "There is a certain problem here in Kawakami, as you can probably sense."

Mark closes his eyes and heightens his senses.

Mark: "The power here is inconsistent. There are **normal** people here but there is a lot more above average people. The range of power is also quite high, almost godlike. I sensed that on my way into the city, but now I can sense a sort of warrior spirit in the people here."

PM: "Very good, your senses are as sharp as ever. I'm sure you can see the problem here now."

Mark opens his eyes again and looks straight into the Prime Minister's eyes.

Mark: "Yeah… At this rate the city will end up destroying itself."

PM: "Exactly, the pent up power here will implode unless it's controlled. Unfortunately I can't control it as the Prime Minister."

Mark: "So you need somebody on the ground to keep an eye on things."

The Prime Mister nods.

Mark: "But, this is personal for you, Prime Minister?"

PM: "I grew up here; this city is very special to me and I don't want to see it ruined."

Mark sighs heavily.

Mark: "Fine, I'll do it. But you do know what this requires, right."

The Prime Minister gives him a bright smile.

PM: "I knew I could count on you! I already have a place for you to stay at and I'll arrange for you to get food and money to spend."

Mark: "Why do I feel I'm getting screwed over?"

PM: "Relax. You'll love it here."

Mark: "I better, who knows how long I'll be staying here."

* * *

Mark is standing outside his new house in what could easily be described as a 'dark' area of the city**.**

'I hope my new place is better than the rest of this place.'

Mark opens the door expecting to see bugs and other wildlife inside, but is pleasantly surprised.

'This place isn't half bad.'

The living room is spacious and comfortable looking with a plush looking couch and a comfy chair with a huge TV to boot.

The kitchen has been polished nicely and practically sparkles. It also has plenty of dishes and plates for parties, if necessary.

The bathroom has also been polished and contains a huge bath that can easily fit six people.

The bedroom has another TV in it and a snug futon.

The outside has a pool and hot springs area as well as a grill.

More importantly to Mark though, every room can be escaped from if necessary.

The bedroom and living room both open up into backyard where the fence is thick and just high enough for Mark to climb over without getting slowed down while preventing intruders from entering or even seeing through it.

The bathroom and kitchen have windows that could be climbed through if necessary, but are also made so that you can't see inside.

'This place is actually quite awesome, almost to the point where I could get soft by staying here.'

Mark lies down on the couch and relaxes.

Mark: "Okay, now what do I do? I got a place to rest when necessary, and food is coming my way later along with some spending money. I shouldn't really start anything until I have my supplies, so I guess I should just…rest up."

Mark closes his eyes and starts thinking about what his next move is.

* * *

A loud noise forces Mark up.

'What the hell?!'

Several smaller noises follow it and they seem to be going through the neighborhood.

"Get him!"

Mark can hear a guy running and panting past the house. Then two more people pass the house.

"Yamato, he's going left!"

A teenager, male, is talking into a cell phone, probably. The other one is heavier and panting less, so he is probably more muscular.

'A chase?'

Mark goes through the backyard and jumps the fence. He catches a glimpse of the two he heard and gets a small sense of smugness when he sees he guessed right. After thinking for a moment he shrugs his shoulders and decides to join in on the fun.

The one being chased is zigzagging through the neighborhood and moving in random directions in hopes of eluding the two following him.

"Just stop running, we have you."

The man doesn't stop. He's a bit older than the ones chasing him but looks spry for his age.

He makes a sudden turn to the left but a girl with a rapier stands in his way.

"If you have any honor you should stop and…eh?"

The man doesn't stop to respond and instead runs in the other direction much to the girl's surprise. The muscular boy doesn't stop but his friend does.

"Chris…follow him… I need to… catch my breath."

Chris: "R-right."

The girl starts running after the man too.

Once again the older guy seemingly moves randomly through the maze of buildings. Eventually he loses his pursuers and he makes his way over a wall and finds himself in front of another girl, this one holding a naginata.

"I got you!"

The man turns around and finds himself cornered. The girl starts walking towards him with her naginata raised. The man starts to panic. He quickly pulls something out of pants.

Before the girl knows it she's looking at a pistol, but doesn't seem bothered.

"You should put that down. You might hurt someone."

Realizing the situation, Mark drops from the building he was on and tackles the man just before he pulled the trigger. A bullet flies from the barrel, but was luckily way off target. The gun slides away and both Mark and the man get back up.

Mark quickly assumes a stance but before he can attack…

*Whoosh*

The girl strikes the man with her naginata. The strike causes the man to fly and hit a wall before falling on the ground, totally unconscious.

"Got him!"

Mark: "Huh... I guess you did."

The excited girl turns towards Mark.

"Thanks for the help."

Mark gives her a small smile.

Mark: "Not a problem. I was glad to help. I'm Mark. Mark Silv"

Mark extends his hand to the girl who happily shakes it.

"I'm Kazuko. It's nice to meet you."

Mark: "It's nice to meet you too, Kazuko. Why were chasing that guy?"

Kazuko: "Meal tickets."

Mark: "Meal tickets?"

Kazuko: "Yeah, Yamato got us a job to catch this guy in exchange for ten meal tickets for each of us."

Mark: "That sounds a lot like what I do for a living. Who gave you the job?"

Kazuko: "A teacher at school."

Mark: "A teacher sent you guys on a potentially fatal mission?"

Kazuko starts thinking.

Kazuko: "Potentially fatal mission? What's that?"

Mark: "A job that could kill you."

Kazuko: "Oh! No, I'm sure that they didn't know that he was dangerous."

Mark: "Still, you should raise the price."

Kazuko: "Why?"

Mark: "Because the more dangerous the job, the more you should get paid. After all you could lose your life or gotten hurt or your friends could have been hurt, too. It's basic stuff really."

Kazuko: "It is?"

Mark: "Yeah! You should ask your friend… what did call him? Yamato. You should ask Yamato if he could get a better deal."

Kazuko: "I don't think it works like that."

Mark looks at the pistol the man dropped.

Mark: "Maybe I can help."

Mark walks over to the pistol, picks it up, and examines it.

Kazuko: "What are you doing?"

Mark: "I have some friends that buy and sell guns like this. Since our knocked out buddy shouldn't be carrying one of these, we should take it and sell it for profit."

Kazuko: "Huh? How much?"

Mark: "No meal tickets, that's for certain. Maybe forty or thirty five."

Kazuko: "Yen?"

Mark: "Yep."

Kazuko gives off an awkward smile

Kazuko: "Well, forty yen isn't a lot."

Mark: "I was thinking in the thousands, I could probably get forty thousand yen for the pistol. Maybe forty four if it wasn't used."

Kazuko suddenly beams.

Kazuko: "Forty thousand yen?!"

Mark: "I'll show it to my friend tonight and I can give you the money later. Deal?"

Mark stretches out his free hand to Kazuko. She quickly shakes it with more energy than before.

Kazuko: "Yeah, yeah, deal!"

Mark: "Cool, alright where should we meet up tomorrow morning?"

Kazuko: "Let's see, I to the Tama Bridge to get to school, so you can meet me there!"

Mark: "Got it, Tama Bridge."

Mark turns on the pistol's safety and puts it in his pocket. Then turns to Kazuko one last time.

Mark: "See you later."

Kazuko: "See ya."

Mark jumps onto the building he was perched on earlier just as Kazuko's friends show up. Mark goes over a few more buildings on his way home, before stopping and turning around and smiling once more.

_Kawakami City… maybe __**there **__is something here worth saving. I believe that a city doesn't matter, only its citizens. After all a city could be rebuilt if destroyed and would probably be better than it was before, but maybe I'm looking at Kawakami City all wrong. There is definitely something here; I can't put my finger on it but I can't help but feel different here than in other cities. Why did I chase those teens? Why did I bother helping Kazuko get a better price? Maybe I will enjoy it here._


	2. Chapter 2 - Kawakami Negotiations

**Kawakami Negotiations**

_I've been thinking about last night and have decided to use my situation to my advantage. A inside perspective could be useful. A must be careful not to bring Kazuko and her friends into my mission though, for their safety. Even writing her name down in this journal is dangerous in case this gets into the wrong hands (although that is very, very unlikely)._

Five o'clock on the Tama bridge… A man is leaning on a rail overlooking the bank opposite of the school's direction. The man isn't a usual here, but it's early enough that nobody is in the mood to bother him about it.

Mark always gets up early to exercise and is used to resting whenever, wherever, and however he wants, as he is now. He is still aware of his surroundings though. This is an ability that war hammers into the warrior. Rest is a crucial element in battle; the mind has to be at its best if it hopes to survive.

The sun starts to rise and people start to cross the bridge or loiter and talk on it. All of it disturbing Mark's resting. Finally he gives up on it and decides to check up on his surroundings. The bridge he is on is also known as the 'bridge of weirdoes', which is a weird name but now he sees that the name couldn't be more accurate. Many 'weirdoes' are gathering on the bridge and just chatting about 'creepy' things, one group is talking about how high class they are, another about how criminals are sexy, and the creepiest is talking about the beauty of small breasts.

Mark simply sighs since he can't stop them or their right to believe what they want. He quickly decides to stop listening altogether and starts looking around only to realize that people on the bridge looks weird, too. Mark decides to stop looking around when he sees a huge man wearing a school girl outfit.

'Dear god… these people need help, badly.'

Mark shifts his gaze to the bank behind him and sees a crowd growing just below the bridge. Since this is relatively normal considering his surroundings, Mark takes an interest in the crowd.

A group of people are surrounding a man and his camera crew and are whispering amongst themselves, looking all excited as if they are anticipating a show. The man they're surrounding is performing martial arts as his crew tapes him. As he does his martial arts he occasionally pauses and poses for the camera.

'What an ass.'

Eventually the man takes a look at the crowd before shouting a challenge.

"Anyone want to take me on?! I could use a warm-up! I promise I won't hurt you too much, hahahaha!"

He is speaking in English so only part of the crowd understands him.

Mark:"I will!"

Mark looks around for the challenger before realizing that he was the one who said it.

Mark:"Ah, damn it."

The man looks up and laughs at Mark.

"You?! Alright, I'll have you begging for mercy in five seconds."

Mark simply shrugs as he gets off the bridge and heads into the crowd.

'This guy needs to be taught a lesson. But first…'

Mark: "No cameras."

"What, afraid of your beating being recorded on tape?"

Mark: "The same could be said to you. No cameras."

"Fine."

He signals to his crew to stop filming. They look disappointed, but do as their told.

Mark and the man assume their stances. The man smiles smugly, much to Marks ire.

'I'm going to enjoy… Kazuko?'

Kazuko is standing behind the man, looking surprised at first, but then waves. Mark waves back, and the arrogant man he's fighting strikes him hard in the face.

Kazuko: "Mark!"

"That's what you get for looking… huh?"

The attack connected, but Mark doesn't move back. Instead his body moves to side and a moment later…

*BAM*

Mark delivers a powerful strike with his fist into the man's side, causing the man to fall to his knees. He continues the assault by delivering a knee strike to the man's face as he collapses. Then as the man's head rises from the strike, the attack ends with a back kick, sending him to the ground hard and unconscious.

The crowd is stunned by the sudden attack, then they start cheering. The camera crew goes to the guy on the ground but Mark reassures them.

Mark: "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just has a few broken ribs, a busted nose, and a dislocated jaw."

Kazuko and seven others walk over.

Kazuko: "Congrats, Mark!"

Mark: "Thanks. I assume that the people behind you are your friends."

Kazuko: "Yeah. This is Yamato, Moro, Miyako, Kri, Mayucchi, Gakuto, and Cookie."

Mark: "It's a pleasure to meet you all. The name's Mark Silv, but you can call me Mark."

Yamato has brown hair and brown eyes and looks as if he's smarter than his appearance suggests, Moro has black hair and grey eyes, the one who looks as if she is about to pounce on Yamato is Miyako, Kri…

"It's Chris!"

Chris is the blonde German woman, Mayucchi has black hair and is also carrying a sword (albeit a katana compared to Mark's broadsword) and appears timid, Gakuto…

Mayucchi: "U-Um…Y-You f-forgot Matsukaze!"

Mayucchi holds out at small cell phone strap that looks like a horse.

Mayuchhi(?): "Yo! How's it going?"

Mark: "Oooooookay? I guess?"

Mayuchhi(?): "Are you telling me or asking me?"

Mark: "Neither, both, or the one you prefer."

The black horse strap is Matsukaze, Gakuto is the muscular but dim-witted looking man behind them, and Cookie is the purple robot.

Mark: "Wait, what?"

Cookie: "Is something wrong?"

Mark: "Nothing…"

'It's smart and talks, too? Weeelllllll, okay then.'

Mark checks them over again to make sure he got the names right before turning to Kazuko again.

Mark: "I'm guessing you told all of them."

Kazuko: "Of course!"

Mark: "Good, then…"

Mark takes a look around and notices that the crowd is still looking at him.

Mark:"Let's walk and talk; I don't like being stared at."

Mark takes out an envelope with forty thousand yen in it and extends it to Kazuko once they are on the bridge.

Mark:"Alright, as I said. Forty thousand…"

As Kazuko reaches her hand out to take it, Chris stops her.

Chris: "Hold on a second. Is this legal?"

Mark: "A hundred percent legal, guaranteed."

Yamato jumps in.

Yamato: "Really?"

Mark: "Really. All I'm doing is giving her an envelope."

Yamato: "With the money used to sell the gun inside it?"

Mark: "Nope, that would take a few days. What's inside the envelope is money that I'm giving to Kazuko that came out of my own wallet."

Yamato becomes silent and Chris voices her concern again.

"But it isn't **your** gun."

Mark:"It isn't anyone's gun; the owner himself would say that."

"Because it's unjust to own a gun?"

Mark: "Because it's unjust to shoot one at somebody, and if we want to prevent that guy from endangering one of your friends again then we need to make sure he can never fire the gun again. I already told the authorities about this incident and as soon as they are done making sure of what happened, they'll give the gun to me for disposal."

That seemed to satisfy Chris, but Yamato still looks concerned.

Mark: "What is it, mister Yamato?"

Yamato: "Just Yamato, please. Why are helping us? What's the catch?"

Mark: "Hmm… good question. I guess it's good advertisement."

This time everyone let's out the same question.

"Advertisement?"

Mark: "Yep, I'm the guy to go to if you have a problem."

Yamato: "What type of problems?"

Mark: "Any. I can protect you, help with any type of negotiations, make you popular…"

Mayucchi interrupts Mark there.

Mayucchi: "C-can you help me get friends?"

Mark: "Sure. Although you would probably be liked more if you earned your friendship with others instead of having me persuade others to like you."

Mayucchi: "Aaaw."

Mark: "Anyway, I already have enough money so all I ask for my services are favors if I need them. Sort of like…"

Yamato finishes the sentence.

Yamato: "Give and take."

Mark: "Exactly. So… Satisfied?"

Yamato nods and Kazuko takes the envelope as like a dog to a bone and then holds it as if it's holy. Mark can't help but smile.

Kazuko: "Thank you very much."

Mark: "If you want my advice, you should split it now so you can't lose it."

Yamato nods again and takes the envelope from a resistant Kazuko. Eventually she concedes and gives him the envelope.

Mark: "Well, I'd best be off, unless you want something else from me."

Yamato: "Actually, we could use your help for something."

Mark turns around and looks at Yamato, waiting to hear more, but Gakuto and Moro interrupt.

Moro: "What are talking about Yamato?"

Gakuto: "What do we need help with?"

Yamato: "2-S."

Gakuto:"Oh, them… Do you want him to attack them?"

Mark: "Who or what is 2-S."

Moro:"2-S is the rival class of our class 2-F."

Mark: "What's the problem?"

Gakuto:"They're snobs."

Moro:"That's a little mean, but it **is** true."

Yamato: "I was wondering if you could help with negotiations between our classes. Things are pretty tense between us."

Mark: "Understood. I can fix that."

Yamato: "Are you sure about that?"

Mark:"Now that you said that in **that** tone, I'm not nearly as sure as I was before…"

* * *

Mark is standing in class 2-F in front of everybody while Yamato introduces him and tells them what he is here for.

'I didn't expect things to be **this** tense. It's a miracle that there hasn't been an all out battle, yet.'

Yamato: "Anybody have any questions?"

"What exactly is he supposed to do?"

Yamato gestures toward Mark, who steps forward.

Mark: "I'm going to stand in for one of your representatives and provide advice and guidance."

"Can't you just beat them all up?"

Mark: "Probably, but that doesn't really solve the issue. Plus it will make you all look like wussies who can't handle things by themselves."

"And this doesn't?"

Mark: "Not if you let me do my job."

They start to talk among themselves.

"I'm not sure about this…"

"This won't help."

"This **is **the tactician's plan, though."

Mark raises his voice to get everyone's attention.

Mark: "I don't see a reason to **not** go through with this. Worst case scenario, nothing changes. Best case scenario they leave you alone for good."

Everyone remains silent and give a 'whatever' look. Yamato takes that as a green light and speaks directly to Mark.

Yamato: "Alright, me and the class president will be the representatives."

Mark: "Actually, I was thinking of a more indirect approach."

Yamato raises an eyebrow. He's obviously not used to having someone contradict him when it comes to ideas.

Mark: "I checked out 2-S and I think I've found a quick solution to this, you see if…"

Mark whispers into Yamato's ear, who nods and then smiles.

* * *

Over in 2-S…

"Jun, are you really that happy about these negotiations."

Jun: "Of course I am. I'm going to be talking to 2-F's class rep."

"Lolicon."

Jun: "Hey I don't criticize your loves and hates. I have made my choice to love what I love the most and I refuse to back away from that. Isn't that right, Touma?"

Touma: "Indeed, I'm going to enjoy talking with Yamato, and I will not say that I would not like to."

Jun nods in agreement before someone knocks on the door to the class. Everyone becomes quiet as three people enter the room: Mark, 2-F's class president and…

"Milady!"

Chris.

Mark takes a quick glance through the room before speaking.

Mark: "Hello everyone, my name is Mark Silv and…"

Mark stops talking abruptly. A hot burst of rage attacks him. Nothing like the anger held towards the other class, but one that is more personal. One that tells a warrior that he is in danger. Mark quickly comes to his senses, though.

'Now is not the time for mysteries.'

Mark: "Ahem, sorry about that, anyway as I was saying, we are here to represent class 2-F in hopes that we can work out this whole misunderstanding."

A woman in kimono scoffs.

"There isn't anything to **misunderstand.** You are all mere monkeys, nothing more."

Mark: "That's still better than a baboon in kimono."

"Wh-What did you say?!"

Mark: "Oh, that's right; baboons don't know when they've been burned. Or maybe I'm thinking of something else. Whatever, it doesn't matter, anyway we wanted to pick the class members representing you if you don't mind."

"Hmph! It doesn't matter who represents us, the result will be the same."

Mark smiles.

'I doubt that'

Mark: "Then could I have Hideo Kuki, Margit Eberbach, and Azumi Oshitari join us."

The woman who said 'milady' when Chris entered gets up silently. The man in the yellow suit however…

Hideo: "I, Hideo Kuki, shall accept your invitation! Come, Azumi, the people need me."

A lady in a maid uniform gets up and starts clapping.

Azumi: "Yes, Hideo-sama~"

'Well that was easy.'

As soon as the representatives leaves the room…

"Jun, are you okay? Jun?"

Jun is frozen stiff with a face of horror fixed on his face. His friend, Touma, starts thinking aloud.

"Clever… instead of just six of us talking it out, they simply took only one of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Azumi will follow Hideo's lead, no matter what, and Margit cannot argue against her lady. Meaning they have the advantage from the start."

A woman with pale blue hair starts poking Jun.

"Is Jun dead?"

* * *

As the day continues, negotiations between Hideo Kuki and 2-F's representatives are going well. Mark stands up as they continue to talk.

Mark: "If you'll excuse me, I need to stretch my legs."

Mark goes outside the classroom where they are talking and looks outside the window and starts to think.

'What was with that sudden burst of hate I felt back at 2-S. Who would hate me that much… No, why would they hate me that much?'

"You aren't a student here."

Mark very nearly jumps out of his skin. Nobody has sneaked up on him so well before. Mark quickly turns around to face an old man, a very powerful old man at that.

'I don't want to get on the bad side of this guy.'

Mark quickly regains his composure.

Mark: "N-No, I'm not a student here."

"I wasn't asking if you were."

The old man stares hard at him, almost as if he is looking through Mark's soul. Eventually he gives a small grunt.

"You are strong for young man, where did you learn your skills?"

Mark: "I mostly learned on my own."

"Hmm…I see. Well then, you grew up well considering."

Mark: "Thanks, I guess."

"Well then I'll leave you be."

The man turns around and starts to walk away but first he asks a question.

"What's your name?"

Mark: "Mark."

"Then I will see you later, Mark."

The man heads down the stairs. Mark lets out a sigh of relief; he has never been so tense before.

'Wait, later? Am I going to meet him again?'

Before he starts thinking heavily again, Mark senses two people heading toward him. He turns to greet them.

Mark: "Miss Eberbach. Miss Oshitari. Are they done with the negotiations?"

Azumi: "Not quite."

Margit: "Hassen Jagd!"

Mark: "Whoa!"

Mark barely dodges Margit's sudden kick.

Mark: "Hey! What the hell?!"

Margit:"Don't you remember us?"

Azumi pulls out two swords and approaches and assumes a stance. Mark is completely confused.

Mark: "Remember? I just met you two an hour ago!"

Margit:"There is no point in lying. We know you are."

Mark: "What? I told you who I was! Mark Silv!"

Azumi: "Stop pretending, Devil. We're stopping you here."

Both of the ladies prepare to attack again.

Mark: "Look your mistaken. I'm not Devil! I'm…"

Azumi slashes at Mark's neck, but then he suddenly vanishes.

Azumi: "What in the…?!"

Outside on the roof, Mark is looking at them through the window.

_Aura Blink. The ability to suddenly move oneself anywhere ones aura can reach in an instant and without any warning whatsoever._

Mark: "I'm not fighting you, at least not here. Sorry."

And in another instant he is gone.

* * *

Mark is outside of his house and is calling Yamato.

Yamato: "Hello?"

Mark: "It's Mark, sorry I had to leave early. Did the negotiations go well?"

Yamato: "Yes, the plan went off without a hitch."

Mark: "Good, but I doubt it will work twice."

Yamato: "It was a only a temporary measure, anyway. I doubt peace will last long."

Mark: "Yeah, a battle is inevitable; the difference is just too big."

Yamato: "Thanks for your help."

Mark: "No problem, I'll leave you to it then. I hope we meet again."

Yamato: "Yeah same here."

Mark ends the call and heads inside the house. As he starts to relax he senses someone and quickly gets ready for a fight.

Mark: "Who's there?"

An old man in weird clothing comes out of the shadows. He has a cane and he limps over to Mark.

"A messenger of fate. I have a message to deliver to you, Survivor."

Mark looks at him with curiosity in his eyes

Mark: "What is the message?"

"You are free."

Mark starts to relax as he decides that the old man isn't a threat.

Mark: "I am free of what?"

"Destiny."

Mark can't help but sigh.

Mark: "Great, another riddle. Look my day has been tiring, so do mind explaining that to me."

"You are no longer bound by fate, and you are free to do as you wish."

Mark: "Okay, why?"

"You were supposed to die."

Mark: "...What?"

"This universe is different than usual, you were predestined to fall to the Devil, and yet you lived through your encounter with it. You, Survivor, have somehow cut your bond with destiny."

Mark: "Okay that's… cool… I guess?"

"Now your fate is no longer guiding you, so the choices you make are your own."

Mark: "So why did I need to know this?"

"It is customary to tell those with such power that they have it, as we have with your friend, Naoe Yamato."

Mark: "Yamato?"

The old man starts to disappear. As Mark is about to ask another question, he stops himself. The last part of the old man to disappear is his smile.

_I don't know why I didn't ask him that question. Maybe I already know the answer, maybe I knew that he didn't, or maybe there is no answer. All I know is that I'm free of fate and that I wasn't supposed to live. But Yamato shares that power? I have no choice but to play it by ear. Margit Eberbach and Azumi Oshitari; they will try to... no, WILL find me. It's only a matter of time._


	3. Chapter 3 - Kawakami Fight

**Kawakami Fight**

*thump*

A small noise breaks through the silence in Mark's house. It's around three a clock. Mark is lying down in his futon.

There a few shadows enter the room, completely quiet. One warily sneaks up to Mark, extending a knife toward his neck slowly. Six inches, five, four, three, two, one…

*BOOM*

Smoke erupts from the futon at the same time a flash bang goes off, completely stunning the intruders, and their prey dashes out the window and jumps the fence before he is stopped by a woman in a maid outfit. She pulls out two swords and gets ready to fight. Mark turns around only to find out he has been cut off again by another woman in a camouflage suit.

Mark: "Miss Oshitari and Miss Eberbach, it seems you two have me cornered. Mind if I just call you by your first names? I was thinking about you two last night and I think that just saying Azumi or Margit would be quicker."

Margit: "It doesn't matter what you call us. We're getting rid of you now, Devil."

Mark: "*sigh* Really, this again? Listen to me: I'm. Not. Devil. Devil is dead. I saw him burn to ashes myself."

Azumi speaks, clearly irritated.

Azumi: "Impossible, there is no way he could be dead. Several witnesses all over the world claimed to see him. And there is no way I could forget your face after what you've done."

Margit: "Neither can I."

Mark sighs heavily again, he sees no other course of action. He assumes his stance.

Mark: "Then I'll just have to beat some sense into you two."

Margit puts her hand on her ear.

Margit: "Open fire!"

Several gun shots ring out through the night from the nearby buildings, Mark simply stays still, unperturbed by the bullets; they just slide off of him. After a few moments of nothing, a shout rings out.

"Target's still standing! Use the RPG!"

Somebody fires a rocket at Mark, but as before he doesn't move.

*BOOM*

Dust, dirt, and concrete cover the area, but once it clears…

"Target's still standing!"

Mark grins.

Mark: "If I really was who you said I was, then you should have known better."

_Aura Barrier. By concentrating ones aura, it acts as a shield to prevent damage to the user. Experts in this technique usually perform it unconsciously and can expand the area to cover multiple targets. Can also be used to hide ones presence._

Mark: "Now then…"

Mark Aura Blink's from both Azumi's and Margit's view and a groan of pain soon echoes through the silent night. More groans join ring out, but they gradually become quiet. Eventually Mark reappears on the spot he left.

Mark: "I guess I could consider this flattery. Seven snipers, one grenadier, and five ninjas are quite a lot for one man."

Azumi and Margit narrow their eyes.

Mark: "Don't worry, they're all still alive. But they aren't going to interrupt us. Now, are you two still sure you want to fight me?"

Azumi quickly dashes to Mark's back and slashes diagonally, but he ducks under it and gets ready to strike. But he is interrupted by Margit who performs a flying kick; he is forced to dodge it.

Margit uses her tonfas and unleashes a barrage of strikes, Mark barely dodges her attacks. Eventually he forced to take a blow, but he quickly grabs her arm and delivers a powerful punch into her stomach. She is forced to the ground and Azumi jumps over her kneeling body to continue the assault.

Azumi slashes three times before Mark stops her by grabbing her arm in mid swing and uppercutting it, dislocating and bending it completely in the wrong direct. He then kicks her in the chest forcing her back.

Mark grins smugly and starts to relax, assuming the fight is over. However, Azumi grabs her dislocated arm and quickly relocates it. Margit simply gets up and takes off her eye patch to expose her second eye, which confuses Mark.

Mark: "Wait, nothing's wrong with your eye?"

Margit: "I wear this as a personal handicap. I only take it off if it's necessary. You should be honored."

Mark: "I'm not sure if I **am** honored, but I am confused at that **stupid** idea! I mean what if you suddenly need all your power?! If you want to handicap yourself you…"

He soon interrupted by a quick sword swipe from Azumi, forcing him back on the defensive. She continues swiping and slashing at him as before but she is much quicker this time and leaves no openings. Eventually she messes up and Mark closes in, but falls into her trap.

A smoke bomb explodes in front of him, blinding him. He moves backward instinctually. Kunai penetrates through the smoke and he weaves through a few and then jumps over the last few. As if on cue Margit cuts through the gray film with a kick, which lands perfectly on Marks chest.

As he is thrown away by the force, he quickly blinks to where he senses Azumi. He appears directly behind her, and she notices too late. Using her apron straps as handles, he grabs her and then throws her into the ground head first.

As he lands, he grabs the swords the stunned Azumi dropped and turns to face Margit who turns a quick one eighty degrees and rushes him, tonfas first. She swings her left tonfa first and he sidesteps it while brandishing one of the swords. In a quick moment, he cuts the handle from the weapon. As she turns to use her other tonfa, he blinks behind her. He kicks her onto Azumi who was starting to recover from her previous attack. Before they can get up he stabs down…

Azumi and Margit can see the sharp blades just before they enter…

The ground.

After a moment, Mark lets go of the blades as they jut out of the pavement and steps back.

Mark: "I'm not, **NOT** Devil! I'm Mark Silv, the Survivor! I don't kill people. Period."

Azumi and Margit are genuinely surprised. They were certain that the person they were fighting was indeed Devil, but now...

Margit gets off of Azumi and sits down on the pavement before asking Mark a question.

Margit: "Then what happened? To Devil?"

Mark: "I killed him."

Azumi asks the question this time.

Azumi: "You killed him?"

Mark: "I burned him to ashes. He is the only person… or whatever the hell he was, I have killed or indeed sought out to kill."

Both of the women raise their eyebrows in a mixture of disbelief and curiosity. Mark shrugs his shoulders and goes through the now broken fence into his backyard.

Mark: "I'm going back inside; you two should get your people out of here. If you want the story, let me know."

* * *

Mark sits down on the couch in the living room and pulls out a journal from his pocket. He also grabs a nearby pin and starts to write in the journal.

"_It looks like I called it. Margit and Azumi attacked just a few minutes, thinking I was __**him**__. Luckily I was able to defeat them without issue. They knew him before I came into the picture, which means they probably worked together. I offered them the truth, if they want it. So far, these will be the only two that would know my story, something I don't want to change. If this were to become widespread, someone will misunderstand; they would force others to fight me and I would be forced to flee the country."_

Mark puts the journal back in his pocket as Margit and Azumi come in.

Mark: "So I'm guessing you two knew him personally."

Margit takes a stands in front of Mark while Azumi sits down on the chair. Azumi answers.

Azumi: "We went on a mission a few years back. Didn't like that crazed asshole's attitude."

Mark: "What about you Margit?"

Margit: "He was hired as a diversion by my CO. The plan was for him to attack the enemy while we circled around to save a hostage. Devil did his job, but attacked and critically injured civilians as well."

Mark: "I see."

Azumi becomes impatient.

Azumi: "Hurry up and tell us what happened already!"

Mark: "Fine, but this is a secret, if you tell someone else… well, let's just say you wouldn't want me as an enemy. Fair enough?"

Both of them nod enthusiastically, urging him to continue on.

Mark: "Fourteen years ago, when I was eight, I was to begin intense training in a fighting style called Aura Arts. For two years I trained and trained and eventually became a master of the art of preservation; I could take an unreal amount of punishment and walk away as if nothing happened, however I wasn't a strong fighter. One day, a group of criminals decided to sneak in and set fire to my house. Before I knew it, everything was on fire, including me. However, my talent towards my art allowed me to survive the fire. My family, on the other hand did not. My soul became fractured."

Margit: "I'm sorry, what does this have to do with Devil?"

Mark: "I'm right there. You see, my style has one huge drawback. The soul's power becomes much, much more powerful at the cost of its toughness. The soul can easily become fractured due to emotional stress. When this happens, multiple parts of the soul fight for control."

Once again both of them raise their eyebrows. Mark continues.

Mark: "When the dust settled, Devil was the winner, and as the winner he had control of my body."

Azumi: "So you **are** Devil?"

Mark: "No, **I **am the central piece of the fractured soul. When my soul became fractured I became unconscious for around eight years. When I came to I saw what Devil was doing and sought to fight him for control. Of course, I knew I couldn't leave things to chance and I fixed a fatal trap for Devil that only I could disable in case he won. Needless to say I won, and Devil's soul was 'set alight' and destroyed. When this happens, certain memories are lost, including the lost soul's personal memory. Luckily knowledge on skills is transferred among the pieces of the fractured soul."

Margit: "So his soul was destroyed, but his body…"

Mark: "Well it did belong to me before, but yes, we have the same body."

Margit becomes lost in thought, while Azumi looks at Mark with incredulously.

Mark: "You don't have to believe me, but it is truth."

Azumi gets up and starts to leave.

Azumi: "I'll think about it."

Mark: "Please do."

Margit stays a little longer, lost in thought. Mark decides to ask her a question.

Mark: "Why and how did you find me?"

Margit: "You met the two people that we each protect, and we couldn't take the risk of you attacking them. As for the how, let's just say that it's easy to find your house."

Mark gets up and starts to leave.

Mark: "Thanks. I got to go. Lock up when you leave, okay?"

Margit: "Where are you going?"

Mark turns and gives Margit a wink.

Mark: "Just going to find another place to live so I'm harder to find."

* * *

It's just after school. Mark has been looking all around the city for another place to stay. Eventually he called the Prime Minister, who said to meet him in front of the Kawakami Dojo. Mark is sitting on the steps leading to the Dojo when the Prime Minister arrives with his head wrapped in bandages, which he wears to be 'incognito'.

Mark: "Took you long enough, why are we here?"

The Prime Minister starts walking up the steps, Mark follows him.

PM: "That isn't a way to treat your client."

Mark: "You're a friend before a client. And besides that you still owe me for that squirrel chase."

PM: "Are you still mad at me for that?"

Mark: "How about you chase the squirrel next time?"

The Prime Minister laughs and Mark just sighs.

Mark: "Why are we here?"

PM: "I have a friend here. If you do just one thing for him then he will let you stay here."

Mark: "It better be good."

PM: "Trust me, it's right up your alley."

When they reach the top of the stairs, Mark sees a few familiar faces.

Mark: "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

Kazuko, Yamato, and the others (as well as another one) are outside the main building.

"Huh, who's that?"

Kazuko: "Oh, it's Mark!"

The group moves toward him. The Prime Minister whispers in Mark's ear.

PM: "You know them?"

Mark: "Yeah, I met them yesterday. Go ahead and check in on your friend, I will be there in a little bit."

The Prime Minister nods and head inside. Mark turns towards the approaching group with a smile.

Mark: "Why are you guys here?"

Kazuko jumps up to Mark.

Kazuko: "Onee-sama is coming home after a week in Alaska!"

Mark: "That's nice, although Alaska **is** pretty cold. Why did she go?"

Kazuko: "To fight someone."

The new guy interrupts.

"Hey Wanko, who's this?"

Mark: "I'm Mark Silv."

"I'm Kazama Shoichi, head of the Kazama Family!"

Kazuko: "We call him Capt."

Mark: "Heh, alright, pleasure to meet you, Capt."

Capt: "Same here!"

'He's an excitable one.'

Mark: "Anyway, I have to go meet someone now; sorry I have to bail on you guys early."

Kazuko: "It's okay, we'll be inside that building over there if you want to meet with us afterwards."

Yamato is pointing towards the building the Prime Minister went in.

Mark: "That's weird. That's the one I'm heading in, apparently."

Yamato seems to catch on to something.

Yamato: "Why are you here, again?"

Mark: "Someone has a job for me."

Yamato: "Is that so…"

Mark: "That's some terrible foreshadowing Yamato."

Yamato: "Just hope I'm wrong."

Mark: "That's even worse..."

* * *

Mark opens the door into the building and sees another familiar face.

Mark: "I guess we did meet again."

The old man he met at school is standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Mark, correct?"

Mark: "That's right. Where did my friend go?"

"He had to leave after telling me you'll offer up your services for a room."

Mark: "That's right, Mister…"

Tesshin: "Grand Master Kawakami Tesshin."

Mark: "Tesshin. What do you want me to do?"

Tesshin raises an eyebrow, probably because no one has called him Tesshin in awhile.

Tesshin: "I want you to fight my granddaughter."

The Kazama Family starts whispering behind Mark, who is confused at the request.

Mark: "When I fight, I fight for real. Are sure you still want me to fight your granddaughter?"

Everyone laughs at the question, as if he told joke. Tesshin smiles to reassure Mark.

Tesshin: "Trust me, you can go all out."

Mark: "Really?"

Tesshin: "Really."

Mark starts to get a bad feeling.

'That's never a good sign.'

Mark: "Fine, I'll fight your granddaughter. Where is she by the way?"

Tesshin: "She's unpacking. I'll go get her."

Tesshin leaves with a big smile on his face while Mark puts two and two together. He turns to Kazuko and the rest of the Kazama Family behind him.

Mark: "Didn't you say your sister just came home? From a fight?"

Kazuko: "Yeah!"

Mark: "So I guess that I'm going fight her, too."

Yamato: "She probably wasn't satisfied from her fight in Alaska."

Mark: "From your whispering and laughing, I'm guessing she's pretty strong."

Moro: "That's a huge understatement."

Yamato: "She's one of the Big Four here in Japan, and she's known as the 'Martial Arts God'."

Capt: "Not even I would bet against her."

Kazuko: "And Capt bets on everything."

Gakuto: "Momoyo is stronger than Yamato is smart."

Miyako: "She's probably stronger than my love for Yamato."

Mayucchi: "If ordinary person is has a power level of 5, then she's probably higher than 10^68."

Matsukaze: "You're screwed, man!"

Chris: "I don't know your skills, so this may be a little early, but I also think you are going to lose."

Mark: "Okay, okay, I get it. But at least give me some credit. I am known as the Survivor for a reason. Even if I can't beat her, trust me when I say she can't beat me."

"Ohhh, sounds interesting."

A chill runs down Marks back as everyone turns to face the new voice in the room. Standing in the doorway next to Tesshin is a tall woman with dark hair wearing a gi. She looks Mark in the eyes before smiling impishly.

Momoyo: "Enter Kawakami Momoyo!"

* * *

Mark and Momoyo are in the center of an arena outside the building they were in just moments ago. Tesshin and his assistant and the Kazama Family are watching eagerly from the side lines. Mark continues to try and sense the full power of his opponent, but it seems endless. He can sense the bloodlust in Momoyo and gets a strong sense of Déjà vu.

Tesshin: "West, Kawakami Momoyo!"

Momoyo: "Yeah!"

Tesshin: "East, Mark Silv!"

Mark: "As ready as I'm going to be!"

Tesshin: "Get ready!"

'Right, she's going to attack quickly, so I need to be ready to dodge and counter.'

Tesshin: "Fight!"

With a shout, Momoyo delivers a quick straight right in Mark's chest, sending him flying into a wall. He slams hard into it and even gets lodged inside it as it buckles slightly under the pressure. Mark's knees hit the floor and just as his face is about to hit the ground, he catches himself.

Even under a huge amount of pain, he gets up and makes a show of brushing himself off.

Mark: "Yep. That's déjà vu, alright."

Momoyo: "Ohhh, I thought you were done for a moment there. Most of my opponents don't last after the first attack."

Mark: "I'm called the Survivor for a reason. You're not going to beat me!"

Momoyo: "Is that so? Then…"

Again Momoyo zooms in with a straight, but Mark blinks into a crouching position just in front of her, causing her to flip into the wall Mark was lodged in earlier. Momoyo doesn't stop at the wall, though, and instead goes straight through it.

Mark backs up into the center of the arena with a smug smile. Momoyo walks back into the arena through the hole she made with a dark look on her face. Mark laughs.

Mark: "What's the matter? You were supposed to hit me, not the wall!"

On the sidelines…

Kazuko: "What's he doing?"

Moro: "Digging a deeper hole for himself."

Yamato: "Maybe he's serious about not losing."

Gakuto: "You think he's going to gloat himself to victory?"

Chris: "I think he's raising his own morale!"

Yamato: "Right, he isn't trying to win against Nee-san, but is instead going to try to outlast her."

Chris: "Like a siege?"

Yamato: "Exactly."

Back in the arena…

Mark: "What are you doing?! You're not going to win by…Whoa!"

Momoyo zooms toward him fist first. Mark quickly pulls up his arms and blocks it, but Momoyo continues her assault with a cascade of fists. Mark tries to block them all but a few hits gets through his guard. Mark can't help but let out a grunt of pain.

'D-Damn! I can't move like this! I have to attack!'

He lowers his guard and starts throwing his own punches while Momoyo continues her unending attack. For every punch he throws, she lands five. It's obvious that he will lose at this rate. He throws in a swift low kick, but she ignores it and counterattacks with a powerful uppercut, launching Mark high up in the sky.

Before he can get his bearings Momoyo jumps up towards him and starts punching again before grabbing Mark. She then turns upside down along with him and they both fly downward towards the hard ground. He struggles to escape the grab as they get closer to the earth. Then, just before he slams into the arena floor he blinks out of her grip, leaving Momoyo to slam herself head first into the ground.

*Whoosh-BAM*

Dust and dirt flies up from the impact as Mark watches from the ground just a few feet away.

Mark: "That was close! You alright Miss Momoyo?"

Momoyo simply gets up and gets ready to attack again. Mark takes up a stance and focuses his aura to his hands. With a shout she once again closes the distance with another attack, but this time Mark is ready. He steps forward and grabs Momoyo by the scruff of her gi and then her black belt and releases the aura in his hands as he throws her over him. She is blinked in mid-flight and appears in midair right behind Mark. He spins around with a kick before attacking her with a few hard punches. Then he finishes with a spinning straight kick sending her into the wall next to the hole she made.

She falls to her knees and onto her hands in a coughing fit before unsteadily getting back up.

Mark: "Yeah, blinking does that to people. If you are new to it, you'll lose your breath and your balance and you'll most likely go into a daze, allowing attackers to do **this**!"

Mark goes on the offensive this time, delivering a few shots into her stomach before grabbing her dazed body and slamming it into ground before finishing with a stomp onto the face. He opens his mouth to apologize for the brutal finish but then he sees a smile on her face.

Mark: "Ah, crap…"

Momoyo: "Kawakami style, Human Bomb!"

*Boom*

Mark flies upward from the blast but quickly regains his balance before a beam of energy moves toward him from the dirt surrounding the explosion. He quickly blinks to another location, but a beam is quickly shot there, too, forcing him to blink again, only to for the same thing to happen, and then another time. For his fifth blink, he is forced onto the ground. He is kneeling down with one arm clenching his chest, and coughs up some blood.

'I…need to…cool down…for a bit…'

Another beam is shot towards him by Momoyo and he uses his free arm to try and deflect it. The beam covers his arm, ripping his sleeve off as well as blackening his skin. Eventually it loosens up which allows Mark to get a quick breath.

Momoyo: "Kawakami style, Star Obliterator!"

A huge amount of energy flies toward him from Momoyo's hand and quickly engulfs him. The people on the side lines can't help but feel that Momoyo has just won. As the energy lets up and the dust clears though, Mark is still there, kneeling but unmoved. He breathes for air as he defiantly looks at Momoyo, unwilling to give in.

Mark: "I'm not losing, Momoyo! Is that all you got?!"

Momoyo grins and pulls back her hand to let loose the same attack. Mark blinks at the same time, only to appear right behind her. He quickly grabs her hand and puts a special aura barrier around it, one that prevents energy from leaving it.

Momoyo: "What…?"

Energy pulses into the barrier filling it like a balloon. Momoyo tries to wrench her arm free, but Mark refuses to let go. It starts to grow bigger and bigger.

Mark: "Better…hold on…Momoyo!"

Momoyo: "Hnn! Let go… of me!"

Then a bright light encompasses the two before…

*Fwoosh-BOOOOOOOOOOM*

* * *

A cloud of dirt, dust, and concrete covers the entire area. Everyone tries to see through it.

Capt: "What's going on?! What's happening?! Who won?!"

Kazuko: "Onee-sama! Are you okay?!"

Miyako: "Yaaamaaatooo!"

Yamato: "Miyako! Let go of me!"

Mayucchi: "Over there! On the ground!"

Both Mark and Momoyo are lying on the ground; Momoyo is face down while Mark is facing up. Both of them start to move slowly. Mark flips himself over and coughs up some more blood before turning around to face Momoyo, who has also just gotten up to face Mark. Oddly enough though, they are both smiling at each other. Once again they get ready to fight, but before they can attack, Tesshin gets between them.

Tesshin: "The match is over! It is a draw!"

Momoyo: "What?! I can still fight!"

Tesshin: "You can, but your surroundings can't! I'm calling off fight before someone gets hurt."

Momoyo: "Come on, old man!"

Mark simply sits down. Tesshin's assistant comes over.

"Are you okay?"

Mark: "Yeah, I just need to catch my breath."

Then Mark realizes how much he has been damaged. Blood is dripping from a few cuts in his arms and legs as well as from a gash in his chest.

Mark: "Ha…hahaha… I'm going to need some new clothes."

"We can heal you here. We are trained to heal such wounds."

Mark: "Don't worry about it; my Aura Barrier will heal me gradually on its own, in a few minutes."

"I see."

Tesshin comes over as Momoyo turns to her excited friends. Mark stands up to address him.

Mark: "I suppose I'm done?"

Tesshin: "Yes. Good job, not many could have done what you did. As promised you can stay here whenever you want."

Mark: "Thanks. If you don't mind can I rest here now? It's been a long day."

Tesshin: "Absolutely, Assistant Master Lu will show you to your room."

The assistant nods and starts to take Mark to his room, but Tesshin tells Mark one last thing.

Tesshin: "Mark. Never fight Momoyo again. Her power is just too great. If she gets too excited she could destroy half the city."

Mark can see the seriousness in his eyes and nods.

Mark: "I understand."

Tesshin: "Good."

Lu takes Mark to his room and asks questions about his Aura Arts, leaving the day on a high note.

_Momoyo… While I was fighting her I couldn't help seeing Devil as well. It opened up my eyes in many respects. First of all, I need to get back to training. There were many moments during the fight where I just barely missed defeat; thankfully my past experience with danger saved my skin. A thought just occurred to me. Maybe meeting Momoyo was a sign to me. Next time, I may be in serious trouble because of my lack of diligence. And yet, my destiny is no longer controlled by fate. Maybe such incidents just need to be taken advantage of. No matter. Tomorrow, I begin my assignment to clean up Kawakami._


	4. Chapter 4 - Kawakami Baseball Trip

**Kawakami Baseball Trip**

*knock-knock*

Momoyo: "Hey Mark. Are you awake?"

A few moments of silence pass.

Momoyo opens the door to Mark's room inside the Kawakami Dojo only to find it empty. At that moment Kazuko shows up.

Kazuko: "Why are you being so loud in the morning, Onee-sama? It's unusual to see you up so early."

Momoyo: "I was hoping I could have a quick fight with Mark before I went to school."

Kazuko smiles awkwardly. The day before, Mark and Momoyo fought and it ended up in a draw when Momoyo's grandfather called off the fight so nobody would get hurt. After the fight he told Momoyo to never fight Mark again for the same reason, much to Momoyo's disappointment. However, Momoyo is a battle fanatic and can't possibly let a draw just slip by.

Tesshin comes around a corner to the sisters.

Tesshin: "If you are looking for Mark, he a left few hours ago."

Momoyo: "Huh? But it's early in the morning!"

* * *

_It took me a while, but I found my first target. It's a gang called 'the Sick Sickles'. What a terrible name. I mean really, Sick Sickles? How do you even come up with a name like that? They must have been coke'd up. Incidentally, the Sickles are drug runners here in Kawakami and are most notable for their cocaine. This attack needs to be two-pronged if I want to take them out. First off I need to get rid of the distributors, the gang itself. I called a police contact and they should arrive once the gang is neutralized. Second, I need to find and stop the supplier. A gang member interrogation should give me enough information to find the supplier and then all I need to do is intimidate him a bit._

Mark is standing on a tall building opposite of the warehouse where the Sickles run their drug operation. He pushes his aura through the warehouse, searching for any potential threats as well as someone with knowledge about the supplier.

_Aura Scan. By polarizing ones aura, one can extend their aura to an area or person to gauge strength or smarts. Can also be set to 'absorb' knowledge from targets at the cost of subtlety and ease to the user; becomes more difficult to user if absorption is used at long distances due to the possibility of corrupted information._

Mark senses his interrogation subject and quickly makes a plan of attack. He quickly scans to make sure there are no civilians around.

'Right, get in, knock everyone but that guy unconscious, get him to tell me what he knows, call the police, and then get out. Simple **is** more often than not the best way to do things.'

Mark jumps off the building. He waits until the last moment to blink into the warehouse for reach. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he grabs the nearest startled gang member and throws him into his buddies.

Nobody in the gang knows what happened, and Mark punches three more people unconscious before someone can say "what the hell".

"Get him!"

"What's happening?!"

"There!"

One of them starts running. The one Mark targeted for information.

Mark smiles. Several rush him but he jumps over them and dashes towards the runner. The runner goes to the door on the other side of the warehouse and opens it quickly before getting pulled back in.

The man screams in terror when he sees Mark's devilish grin.

Mark: "Now then, who's supplying you?!"

"His name is *omitted*! He's in Nanahama! Just let me go!"

Mark: "Well that's not sporting; you're supposed to wait until about the third or fourth time I ask before you tell me. Geez, have some dignity, man! The least you could do is stop crying."

The rest of the gang charges toward Mark while shouting and wielding baseball bats. Mark turns toward the group without much interest.

Mark: "Oh right, I skipped step one."

Mark throws the crying man into the crowd with one hand and stops a thug's baseball bat with the other. Another swings his bat down so Mark moves the first guy in front of it. As the first falls, Mark grabs the second's bat, flips it around, and them smacks a third thug in the jaw before whacking the second in the rib cage. All of them fall unconscious and hit the ground as another group moves in.

Mark throws the bat at one and then picks up a crate of drugs. As he lifts it over his head he stops to think.

'I know I can say something funny here…'

He throws the crate at the group, hitting one leading in the chest, forcing them all back.

'"Don't you know drugs are bad for you?" That was it! Aww, too late now, oh well.'

Mark pirouettes and slams a gang member in the jaw with his heel, then grabs his leg and slams him into his buddy with the force of the spin. He doesn't stop there, though, and he roundhouse kicks another gang member, before turning to the rest. At that moment every gang member watching the intruder stops attacking. They obviously don't want to be hurt. An awkward silence passes.

Mark scratches the back of his head.

Mark: "Soooo, are you guys done fighting?"

Everyone nods.

Mark: "Okay, then."

Another awkward moment passes. Mark pulls out his cell phone

Mark: "Well, I'm going to just call the cops and leave. I trust you won't give them any issues."

Everyone nods again. Mark leaves slowly as he tells his contact that the gang has given up. The officer can't help but laugh and make a comment.

"That's the smartest thing they've ever done."

* * *

After school hours, Mark is downtown and has just gotten off the phone with a friend to fly his private jet to get him to Nanahama. He looks up at the sky out of boredom. The Sickles giving up has put him way ahead of schedule and he has to wait two hours before the flight is ready.

'Well, I could always just rest at the airport.'

He turns around and starts to move toward the airport when he senses a familiar aura. He turns towards it and sees Mayucchi walking with a friend. Mark thinks for a few seconds before shrugging.

'It's not like I have something better to do.'

Mark briskly walks towards them.

Mark: "Hey Mayucchi."

Mayucchi and her friend turn towards his voice.

Mayucchi: "Oh, hey Mark-san"

"You know him, Mayucchi?"

Mayucchi: "Yes, I met him a couple of days ago. He is a nice guy."

Mark: "Heh, I try to be a nice guy at least. How are you doing?"

Mayucchi: "I'm doing well, how about you Mark-san?"

Mark: "Alright, you don't have to add the honorific. You can just call me Mark."

Matsukaze: "Hey! That's a little too close for comfort, buddy! Not adding an honorific is inappropriate."

Mark: "If you say so."

Mayucchi gives an awkward smile.

Mayucchi: "Matsukaze is right, Mark-san. I'm sorry."

Mark: "Don't worry about it. I've been called a lot of things so I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable when you were saying my name. I guess I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Mayucchi blushes and she stands up straight in embarrassment. Her friend walks up towards Mark.

Iyo: "My name Iyo. It's nice to meet you."

Mark: "Nice to meet you, too. Name's Mark, but you can call me whatever you feel like since we are on the subject."

Iyo: "Mark is okay for me."

Mark nods in acknowledgement.

Mark: "Mind if I just call you Iyo?"

Iyo: "That's fine."

Matsukaze: "Hey! Are you hitting on my friend?!"

Mark: "Of course I am. Your friend is both hot and smart looking."

Both girls blush wildly. Mark can't help but smile.

Matsukaze: "Whoa there, buddy. You're moving faster than me on a olympian track."

Mark: "Relax. I'm just kidding about hitting on you, Iyo. Not the compliments, though, those were sincere."

Iyo: "U-umm, thanks I guess…"

At that moment Mark cell phone rings.

Mark: "Sorry ladies, I have to take this."

Mark turns and hits the answer button and puts the phone to his ear.

"Mister Silv?"

Mark: "This is him."

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that my schedule cleared up and I could take you now if you want."

Mark: "To Nanahama?"

"Yeah, the plane is fueled up and ready to go."

Mark: "That's good news, I'll be there shortly."

Mark hangs up and turns to Mayucchi and Iyo.

Mark: "Sorry ladies, I have to go. I need to get to Nanahama and back before tomorrow."

Iyo: "Nanahama?!"

Mark is confused at the sudden shout.

Mark: "Umm, yeah. Nanahama."

Iyo beams and Mayucchi suddenly perks up.

Mayucchi: "Mark? You said that you do everything as a job, right?"

Mark: "Yeah, why? Did you need a lift?"

Mayucchi: "Well… Umm, you see… Iyo is a fan of the Nanahama Bays and they are playing tonight so… do you think you could… umm, get us tickets… and give us a ride?"

Iyo: "Mayucchi… I appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't think…"

Mark quickly calls someone.

"Hello?"

Mark: "This is Mark Silv."

"Oh, mister Silv, how can I help you?"

Mark: "I need three first class tickets to the Nanahama Bays game tonight."

"Can do."

Mark: "Alright, I'll call you when we touch down. See you then."

Mark looks towards the two ladies.

Mark: "Done."

Mayucchi & Iyo: "What?!"

Mark: "I got us the tickets. First class for good measure"

Iyo: "H-how?!"

Mark: "I have a friend who owes me, as for why he owes me, well… that's a secret, Iyo. Anyway we should probably get going."

Mark turns to go to the airport as Mayucchi and Iyo look at each other quickly. Then they quickly follow him, with Iyo calling her parents to let them know that she will be home late.

* * *

A little later, in the private jet the ladies are awe-struck.

Iyo: "Whoa… So this is what a private plane is like…"

Matsukaze: "This must be why people get rich!"

Mayucchi: "How did you get enough money to pay for this, Mark-san?"

Mark: "Several years of hard work."

"Alright we're taking off!"

Mark: "Got it. You two should sit down."

Matsukaze: "What about me?"

Mark: "You can sit with Mayucchi, Matsukaze."

The plane speeds up and leaves the ground. After a few moments the pilot talks again.

"Alright, we should be fine for a few moments if you want get up."

Mark: "Thanks for the heads up."

The two ladies start to talk and Mark pulls out a map of Nanahama. He analyzes the map and checks the point he had marked earlier.

'That's where the target will be, according to my sources. It's out of the open, meaning citizens shouldn't be an problem. It's quite a distance from the stadium though; I'm going to have to leave Mayucchi and Iyo there, but guessing off of Mayucchi's strength, that shouldn't be a problem. I shouldn't mess with my time and should just blink for the distance. However, I will be significantly weakened when I meet this guy, but that shouldn't be a problem.'

Matsukaze: "Yo! Whatcha doing?"

Mark: "Just work."

Matsukaze: "Your job is to look at maps?"

Mark: "Heh, I wish. I'm just prepping."

Matsukaze: "Are you an assassin?"

Mark: "That's one of the few things I refuse to be."

A few seconds of silence fills the plane.

Mark: "What?"

Iyo: "Well… don't take this the wrong way, but it kind of fits."

Mayucchi: "Iyo-chan, you shouldn't say something like that."

Iyo: "I don't mean anything bad by it; it's just that it fits really well. I mean, Mark is rich enough to have a private plane, he's got someone who owes him, and he's even looking seriously at a map with a red marker circle under the words 'He should be here'. It just seems really suspicious."

Mark turns around to look at them, but both of them don't look him in the eyes. He can't help but sigh. The evidence is pretty damning after all. He gets up and turns to face them. It isn't true but still…

'I'm not a killer.'

Mark: "Look. Mayucchi, Iyo, I'm not going to Nanahama to kill someone. If there is one thing I'm not, it's a killer. Other than that, I've pretty much done everything."

Matsukaze: "Then why are you going to Nanahama?"

Mark: "Well, truthfully, there's a drug supplier there that I need to see."

Mayucchi: "You're a drug dealer?!"

Matsukaze: "That's how you got so much money!"

Mark: "I'm not seeing him like that! I'm currently working on stopping his supplying! So basically I'm going to go with you guys to the stadium, leave, meet this guy, and then I'm coming back to watch the game. Simple."

Mayucchi and Iyo whisper to each other for a few moments before turning back and smiling.

Iyo: "So you're a secret agent!"

Mark: "Umm, yeah, close enough."

Mayucchi: "You must be one of the best seeing as how good you are at fighting!"

Matsukaze: "Yeah! You must be one of those badass agents in the movies, who isn't afraid to play it loose with the law!"

Mark: "Heh, that's closer than you think. Anyway, that's classified so I'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret, ladies."

Mayucchi & Iyo: "Yes, sir!"

Thus the short trip was filled with laughs and happiness.

* * *

The stadium isn't as packed as Mark thought it would be. The three make their way to the front row seats.

Iyo: "Woooooww… these seats are amazing."

She isn't kidding. From here they can clearly faces of the teams, and they are next to the where the team sits and one can clearly hear the coach talk with his team. Mark looks at the scoreboard and a quick thought passes through his mind.

'I need to check up on baseball, I have no idea how this works… On to something that I do know how to work…'

Mark: "Alright. I guess I have to go do my job. I'll be back in a little bit. You watch yourselves while you're here, okay?"

Mayucchi & Iyo: "Yes!"

Mark turns and starts to go towards the exit when a voice calls to him.

Mayucchi: "Good luck, Mark-san!"

He doesn't turn around but he does wave with the back of his hand to let her know he heard her.

* * *

Mark is gasping for air. Blinking can quickly take away someone's energy if they aren't careful. He pushes downwards on his knees to stand up straight. He can clearly see the target's house from here. With one last blink, he lands on a tree overlooking the house. Mark gasps for air once more and takes a chug on the water he brought with him from the stadium. After a few moments he scans the house. There is only one person inside the house, after a few moments Mark confirms that he's the target.

Mark takes a quick look at the house. It has a big backyard with several big trees, one of which Mark is on. The house itself is large with three spacious bedrooms. The target is inside the living room, watching TV. Mark waits a few moments before blinking onto the roof.

Mark cautiously walks over the targets location before blinking in behind him. Since blinking doesn't make noise the man doesn't know Mark's behind him. Mark slowly moves his arm around his neck. Then…

"Argh!"

Mark puts the man in a sleeper hold, being careful to let him breathe every few moments so he doesn't pass out. Mark then blinks them both into the nearby restroom and throws the man down on the floor.

"*cough-cough* what…the…"

Mark puts his knee between his shoulder blades, keeping him from getting up. Mark has picked up a cologne bottle near the sink and sprays it in the targets eyes.

"Ow…Damn…Stop…"

After being sure he can't see his face, Mark talks.

Mark: "I want you to stay out of the drug ring in Kawakami!"

"What?! I don't…"

Mark: "Don't bother lying! I know you supplied the Sick Sickles in Kawakami! Now, I want you out of the picture! Am I clear?!"

"You…can't do…this!"

Mark: "Can't do what?! We're in your bathroom, behind a closed door, so no one can hear you from outside! You can't see my face! You can't move! You can't do anything! Now then, remember this the next time you feel like supplying drugs into Kawakami, because if you do, I will be a hell of a lot meaner! Are we clear?!"

"Yes… Yes, we're…clear!

Mark: "Good."

Mark blinks back onto his tree perch and looks down at the house. He uses his aura to keep an eye on what the man is doing.

The man cautiously turns around, completely shaken. He grabs his neck to confirm what has happened and slowly moves to the wall near the door. Using the wall as a guide he opens the door and makes his way through the living room, falling over a few times. When he reaches the chair he picks up his phone. He calls the police and quickly talks to them over the phone, saying he was attacked.

Mark watches him for a few minutes, but he knows that the man got the message. What's more, nobody can prove Mark was there, so nobody will believe the man. The man will stay out of Kawakami no matter what reason. With certainty in his mind, Mark makes his arduous way back to the stadium.

* * *

"It's a homerun!"

The crowd cheers as Mark blinks into his seat next to Mayucchi. Both the ladies are completely absorbed in the game, and no one else notices Mark, too. Mark takes that time to drink the water he just bought and regain his breath. Mayucchi notices him after a few moments.

Mayucchi: "Mark-san! When did you get here?!"

Matsukaze: "You look terrible, man! Are you okay?"

Mark: "I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

Mark cracks a smile and enjoys the rest of the game, with the other two. He doesn't care that he doesn't know much about the game, like Iyo. He just has fun while watching the game and cheers every once in a while. As far as Mark's concerned, that's enough.

* * *

The sun has fallen and Mark is escorting the ladies home.

Mark: "Bye Iyo."

Mayucchi: "See you tomorrow, Iyo-chan."

Mark walks with Mayucchi for several minutes in silence. Eventually Mark asks a question that's been on his mind for a while.

Mark: "Say, Mayucchi, what's with Matsukaze? I mean, why do you carry him around?"

She looks a little embarrassed and fidgets for a few moments but eventually talks.

Mayucchi: "Well, when I was a child, I was alone. Everyone was scared of me because I was powerful. And then, one day Matsukaze came to me, and I wasn't alone."

Mark: "I see. Well, at least you aren't alone anymore. I mean, you have the Kazama Family and Iyo."

She nods, but looks a little sad.

Matsukaze: "We haven't reached our goal of a hundred friends though."

Mark: "You're doing well then; I mean you have eleven friends now, not including Matsukaze."

Mayucchi: "Huh, I thought I have ten. Yamato, Capt, Momoyo, Kazuko, Miyako, Chris, Gakuto, Moro, Cookie, and Iyo, who am I missing?"

Mark: "Me."

Mayucchi: "W-what? You're my friend?!"

Mark: "Of course."

Mayucchi looks embarrassed, but gives off a weird smile. Mark also smiles.

Mayucchi: "Still though… I wish I could get friends faster."

Mark: "Well, if you really want friends, you could become my partner."

Mayucchi: "W-w-w-w-w-wh-what?!"

Matsukaze: "What are doing asking Mayucchi that for?! That is completely inappropriate to ask a young maiden!

Mayucchi is frantic due to the sudden proposal. Mark simply shakes his head.

'What exactly is she thinking?'

Mark: "Not like that. I meant job-wise."

She quickly calms down and takes deep breaths.

Mark: "I can't really tell you my job, but you'll make a lot of friends in high places. You are physically powerful enough for the job and I know you're smart, too. However, they won't see you for you. They'll only see what you can do and what you have done. It's also not a dream job, but the money's alright. So what do you say?"

She thinks about it for a few minutes before shaking her head.

Mayucchi: "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline it. I'm sorry."

Mark: "It's alright, I didn't expect you to agree, but I thought I should offer the job to you anyway. Either way the door still open if you want to take it. Now, I should probably give my employer the good news. Will you be fine on your own?"

Mayucchi: "Yes, we aren't that far away. Mark-san?"

Mark was turning to leave but he stops.

Mark: "Yes?"

Mayucchi: "Thank you."

Mark smiles and nods before walking off into the night.

_Mayucchi is powerful, that much I can tell. I wasn't kidding when I offered her that job. But in a way I'm glad she didn't accept. My job comes with a lot of sacrifices, including the loss of one's morality at times. Mayucchi may lack friends, but she has a big heart. A heart that is trapped in a dream, but a heart no less. She wants to fulfill her dream for true friends, but she has to leave behind the one she is in. She has to be able to let go of her current dream to embrace the other. I can relate to her. For my dream to even be remotely possible, I have to let go of everything without fear. Something I can't do just yet._


	5. Chapter 5 - Kawakami Protection

**Kawakami Protection**

While Mark, Mayucchi, and Iyo are in Nanahama…

A man is standing on a small building. He is looking at a German woman through a scope on a sniper rifle. He smiles and loads a clip into the gun.

"I've waited four years for this moment…"

"Hassan Jagd!"

Suddenly another woman, this one wearing camouflage, appears with a flying kick. The surprised man quickly rolls away from the kick. A spark of recognition appears in both of their eyes. The man throws a flash bang grenade and the woman quickly covers her eyes with her arm.

*Bang*

When she lowers her arm, the man is gone. She looks around and uses her sense, but to no avail. The man has gotten away…for now. She pulls out a handheld radio and talks into it.

Margit: "Target has escaped. I confirmed his identity. Codename: Plotter."

She puts the radio back and turns her head toward his intended victim.

Margit: "Milady…"

* * *

_The Prime Minister called me. He said he wanted me to meet him in a private place. That's usual. Nobody with that type of political position would be caught dead with a mercenary like me. What __**is**__ unusual is that he wants me to me a friend of his. My guess is that his friend requires my services. This is a rare occurrence, at least to me. When I have to meet the 'friends' of an employer, it is usually because we are in need of something, as was the case with Kawakami Tesshin. I have absolutely no idea of the what, who, or why. I don't like the situation, but I'll trust the Prime Minister, at least for now anyway._

Mark is standing outside the room where he is supposed to meet the Prime Minister and his friend. He scans the room with his aura: three people, one of them being the Prime Minister, none hostile. Mark has a bad feeling about this, but he swallows it and raises his hand to the door.

*knock-knock*

"Yes?"

Mark: "It's me."

"Come in."

Mark does what he's told. He slowly opens the door. Inside he sees the Prime Minister along with another familiar face.

Mark: "Margit."

Margit: "Dev… Mark."

The last face isn't familiar, but is strangely soaking in energy. Mark uses this to his advantage and subtlety absorbs his knowledge. Meanwhile he simple nods towards the middle aged man before turning to the Prime Minister.

Mark: "You wanted to see me?"

PM: "Yes, about a few things. First off, I would like you to meet my friend here…"

Mark: "Frank Friedrich, Lieutenant General in the German Military, very respected by his peers and his subordinates, Margit Eberbach's commanding officer, very doting father to Chris Friedrich, came to Japan out of respect but is currently unsatisfied with it…"

Frank: "That's enough, but it is impressive. How do you know so much about me?"

Mark: "Your preservation technique weakens your soul's defenses enough for me to enter it with my aura."

Frank: "Hmph, I'm not sure I like your invasion of privacy."

Mark: "You would if you needed information from an interrogation. Or a friend."

Frank switches the topic.

Frank: "Margit has informed me of your…past. Know that this has to be important for me to trust you."

Margit turns away when Mark looks at her briefly before looking back at the lieutenant general.

Mark: "Really? I told her to keep it a secret."

Frank: "There is nothing that Margit hides from me, especially if it concerns potential enemies."

Mark: "Hmph… if you did become my enemy, nothing would save you."

PM: "Okay, okay, calm down you two."

Mark turns and takes a few steps to his right before turning back, somewhat bashful.

Mark: "Sorry, I just got a bad feeling in my gut. I'm probably going to be beaten halfway to hell before this day is up."

Frank: "I should apologize as well. I should not have brought up your past like that."

PM: "I'm not even going to think about asking you about your past, Mark. I get the feeling that it isn't something that should be shared."

Mark: "It isn't, what was the second thing you wanted from me?"

PM: "Are you alright?"

Mark: "I'm fine; I could have told you that on the phone."

PM: "I meant about how you handled your job yesterday."

Frank: "The Prime Minister has told me about it and I am also curious. Your actions seemed a little extreme even by my standards."

Mark: "It was necessary to make sure he never delivered drugs into Kawakami ever again or indeed to make sure it never came back to haunt us later. He doesn't know what I look like thus the blinding with the cologne. Secondly, he had to get the message that we aren't screwing around, so I put him in a position where I could do anything I want and get away with it. Lastly, I left no evidence of who I was or who I work for so he becomes paranoid and will get out of the drug business permanently. I was brutal, but I had to be."

Both of them think silently before nodding in approval. Mark takes the time to sit down in a nearby chair.

Mark: "Alright, now the third reason."

Frank: "I was hoping you would help me out with a problem. You see, my daughter is being targeted by an assassin who goes by the name of Plotter."

Margit: "I almost caught him last night, but he got away. He left no tracks. We had captured him four years ago, but escaped from prison. We assume he has come to Japan for revenge against the Lieutenant General by attacking milady."

Frank: "The Prime Minister has told me about your job and if you help protect my daughter, we will help you with the 'cleaning' of Kawakami."

Mark: "All you needed to say was that Chris was in danger. I mean sure, we haven't talked much, but I know she's a good kid."

Mark smiles.

Mark: "I'm not really sure about you doing my job for me, though. I sort of feel like I'm being unappreciated, but if my client asked for your help I don't really have a choice then."

Frank: "Heh…I remember that feeling. Now, I want you to use your skills while you hang around Chris with Margit as your partner. I trust that will not be issue?"

Margit and Mark look at each other briefly before turning back towards Frank.

Mark: "No, besides we have a lot we can talk about."

* * *

Mark and Margit are waiting outside the 'Shimazu Dorm' where Chris is living while she is in Japan. Margit just came out of the building and is now standing next to Mark, who is leaning on a wall.

Mark: "Frank sends someone to wake up his daughter every day?"

Margit: "The Lieutenant General cares about milady a lot."

Mark: "This is in spoiling territory. He has to be careful or Chris will become too lax."

Margit: "He constantly tests his daughter for that reason."

Mark: "I see."

Silence grows between the two as they wait. Margit occasionally opens her mouth to say something every once in awhile but she stops herself. After several minutes she speaks.

Margit: "I'm sorry."

Mark: "For telling my secret or for attacking me in my house while I was asleep?"

Margit: "Both."

Mark: "Then don't worry about it. You attacked me because you thought I was a threat and my secret is still a secret to those who hadn't met Devil. Everything is fine."

Margit: "I see. Thank you."

Mark: "No problem."

Chris comes out of the house at that moment. She is in a cheerful mood, which seems to make Margit happy. Mark looks at her face and sees a bright smile. He can't help but smile as well.

'I wonder what it feels like to see someone you really care about be happy. I hoped that I would one day, but it's almost impossible now. Odds haven't swayed my actions yet, though, and I'll be damned if I let that change.'

Chris: "Good morning, Maru-chan!"

Margit: "Good morning, milady."

Mark: "Maru-chan?"

Chris: "Huh, what are you doing here Mark?"

Margit: "He will be joining us today if that's okay, milady. Your father asked him to."

Chris: "If father said so then that should be okay."

Mark: "Is it really that easy?"

Chris: "What is?"

Mark: "Just doing what your dad says. I mean, aren't you at that age when you rebel against your parents just for kicks."

Margit: "Milady wouldn't do such a thing. She cares deeply for her father."

Mark: "Whatever you say…Maru-chan."

Margit blushes a bit before stammering out a response.

Margit: "Only milady may call me that."

Mark: "Is that so? Well then, Chris may it be okay if I call Margit Maru instead? It's quicker so it's sort of like a nick name."

Chris smiles and nods at the notion.

Chris: "That sounds cute."

Margit: "Milady!"

Mark: "Now, now, Maru. You aren't going to reject Chris's idea are you?"

That quickly silences the embarrassed Margit. Mark smiles impishly.

Mark: "Well then that settles that…Maru."

Chris: "Mark and Maru, huh. That's adorable!"

Mark: "Wait what? How did I get dragged into this?"

Chris: "It's like Jack and Jill."

Mark: "Huh…I guess so. Hey Maru, do you mind if I call you Jill?"

Margit: "Do mind if I call you Jack?"

Mark: "I would mind. I like my current name."

All of them smile at the playful banter. It almost makes Mark forget that there is an assassin lurking about trying to take out Chris. With that thought re-entering his mind he quickly scans the area once more for any signs of hostility, but ends up with nothing. He would sigh out of relief, however with Chris right in front of him he quickly reconsiders. She doesn't need to know that there is a reason to be concerned. Letting loose a sign of weakness will quickly shoot down her feelings of security. With that in mind…

Mark: "Chris, were you told why we are accompanying you today?"

Chris: "Father told me it was for my safety."

Margit quickly gives a warning look to Mark.

Margit: "That enough Mark."

He quickly pulls Margit close and turns her around to whisper.

Mark: "It's better if she knows."

Margit: "Hardly. She doesn't need to worry."

Mark: "And if Plotter attacks? What will happen then? She will not be ready and might make the wrong choice. Is that something you want to risk?"

She thinks for a few moments before shaking her head.

Margit: "I would rather have milady live through today with worry than to die without knowing why."

He nods and turns around to Chris who is slightly confused but is waiting patiently.

Mark: "The truth is that there is an assassin trying to get to you."

Chris: "W-why?"

Mark: "Probably to get to your father."

She mulls it over in her head a few times. Then she smiles.

Chris: "I see, well as long as you two are with me I should be fine."

Margit: "Milady…"

Mark: "Your right, Chris. Me and Maru will protect you from harm."

Chris smiles and nods in agreement before they walk to their first destination, the mall.

* * *

Mark: "Okay, this may be a little rude, but what is it with you and Japanese historical dramas? Do you really need five DVD sets? I mean the teddy bear I can get, sort of, since you're that type of girl…"

Chris: "Japanese historical dramas are cool! They are much better than the German historical dramas!"

Mark: "They have those?"

Chris is having Mark carry her new things that she bought with her father's spending money, which he doesn't mind, but he is curious as to why she would like them. She strikes him as the princess type, something that neither her father nor Margit aren't helping to change.

Mark: "Well, whatever floats your boat I guess."

Chris: "Do you want to watch them with me when we get back?"

Mark: "No thanks. I'm going to have to keep watch, sorry."

Chris: "Well I suppose that's a good reason."

They enter a restaurant in the mall. Mark once again scans the area and once again finds nothing. He sits down at a nearby table and places Chris's stuff on the chair next to him.

Chris: "What's wrong?"

Mark: "I'm just a little tired. Did you want to get a better table?"

Chris: "No, this table is fine."

The ladies sit down and a waiter comes over to take their order, and then leaves afterwards.

Margit: "Is it usually this exhausting for you?"

Mark: "No, usually this is nothing…Hah, maybe I'm getting to old for this. Good thing I have a retirement plan."

Chris: "What do you do, exactly?"

Mark: "If I had to choose a word for it, it would be warrior."

Chris: "So basically you're a soldier?"

Mark: "Close. A soldier fights battles while a warrior fights wars."

Chris: "I don't get it. Isn't that the same thing?"

Margit: "I think what he is trying to say, milady, is that he fights in every way for a cause."

Mark: "Yep, I'm given an objective, like protecting you for example. Maru here has been told to protect you physically, while I not only do that but will also protect your presence. Your mind, your soul, how people perceive you, and even those close to you are all on my protect list. Because I have more goals though, I'm also not going to be able to be as efficient, so Maru is going to be better than me on certain aspects, especially in physical protection."

Chris: "I see… if that's the case it's no wonder you are tired, but didn't you say you aren't usually tired?"

Mark: "I've been at this for twelve years so I'm not surprised it's taking its toll."

Margit: "Wait, didn't Devil-"

Mark: "**Devil** took a lot of life out me, **Margit."**

Chris: "Who is Devil?"

Margit: "…! No one, milady!"

Chris: "You're a bad liar Maru-chan."

Mark puts his hand on his face and sighs to show his exasperation as Margit looks at him apologetically. After a few moments he regains his composure.

Mark: "Devil was a mercenary that I had fought a few years back. He was a monster who believed that truth was the only way to better the world, so he tried to weed out dishonesty."

Chris: "That seems like a noble goal."

Mark: "Hurting anybody who lied was his method, civilians and soldiers alike."

Margit: "I had the displeasure of working with him during one mission. He ended up causing a disaster. Your father decided that he was too much of an extremist to let roam freely and sent me and his top men to catch and imprison him. He ended up defeating us all."

Chris: "He was able to beat you?! Even when you had father's top soldiers with you?!"

Mark: "He was that powerful. After I fought him, I looked around and found out just how much damage he caused. Before he turned eighteen, he had taken down seventy-six hit squads, including Maru's, and was responsible over a thousand deaths and around three times as many injuries, and that is only confirmed things, we still don't know the real numbers."

Chris: "Wait, he did all of that before he turned my age?!"

Mark: "Yeah…I wasn't exaggerating when I called him a monster."

Chris: "Hold on, didn't you say you fought him? Did you beat him?!"

Mark: "Barely would be an overstatement. I couldn't even move afterwards."

Margit: "**How** did you beat him? You never told me how you won."

Mark: "I guess my will ended up being greater than his. I can't exactly say how I performed that feat myself."

Chris: "What happened to Devil?"

Mark: "I had him put in a prison."

Chris: "Will he be unable to escape?"

Mark: "No, I made sure he couldn't."

Chris: "Good. He got what he deserved. You should never, ever kill another human being."

Mark: "Even if there is no other way?"

Chris: "There is always another way, right Maru-chan?"

Margit: "Yes."

Mark smiles and nods in agreement, despite lying. Margit gives a quick look at Mark, and in that moment he knows she now understands why he wants to keep the truth about Devil a secret. Even justified, not everyone would understand like they do. Some will see that he is no different from the person he fought so everyone could be safer. Sometimes, the slayer of the dragon isn't welcomed back by everyone as the hero.

The food arrives soon afterwards, and Mark switches the subject.

Mark: "So Chris, your father told me that you wanted to be a soldier when you grew up."

Chris: "I do, I want to protect everyone and fight for justice likes he does."

Mark: "In that case, do you want me to give you some advice?"

Chris: "Sure."

Margit gives Mark a look that says 'watch what you tell her'.

Mark: "Never lose sight of your reason."

Chris: "What do you mean?"

Mark: "This world needs to change, and only people like you can change it for the better. You said you want to protect everyone and fight for justice, so don't forget that. On the field, things that are usually black and white quickly turn grey and it becomes easy to get lost. If you have goals in your mind, you don't have to worry, even when things look the bleakest. I just want you to know that."

She nods and smiles.

Chris: "You don't have to worry about that, Mark. I will never forget why I want to be a soldier."

Mark: "Good."

Margit smiles and closes her eyes as if that reassured her.

* * *

Chris and Margit are inside the 'Shimazu Dorm' and are watching the Japanese historical dramas that Chris had bought. Mark is on the building, sitting cross legged with his elbow touching his knee and his fist touching his chin, occasionally scanning the area for any trace of hostility. After a couple of hours, he hasn't felt a thing. He sends out another pulse and once again detects nothing. He thinks about going inside and checking on the two, but quickly dismisses the idea. Constant vigilance is a boring but necessary thing in this job. He once again sends out a pulse only to get the same results. After a while he hears Margit jump up and land next to him.

Mark: "You guys taking a break?"

He doesn't need to turn around to know that Margit just nodded. She sits down next to him in silence.

Mark: "Did you want to apologize again?"

She nods once more.

Margit: "I didn't mean to bring up Devil in front of milady. It's just that I sometimes let down my guard around her."

Mark: "I understand… anyway, this is like fishing for a very stubborn fish."

Margit: "So he hasn't shown himself yet?"

Mark: "No, and I'm starting to get the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."

Margit: "How so?"

Mark: "Gut feeling. How did Plotter know that Frank was the one who organized his arrest?"

Margit: "I don't know. He has contacts that could have provided him with the information. It wasn't exactly hidden when I led the unit to catch him. It was one of my first leadership jobs that the Lieutenant General gave me. It was hard to not be with my unit on the field."

Mark: "I know the feeling. It isn't that you don't trust them, but that you can't be there to help them."

Margit nods before a voice calls down from below.

Chris: "Maru-chan, are you up there?!"

Margit jumps down from the roof and Mark blinks down to meet her on the ground.

Margit: "Yes, milady?"

Chris: "I heard that there is a festival going on downtown and I was wondering if we can go!"

Mark and Margit look at each other for a few seconds before they drop their shoulders in resignation.

* * *

Chris: "Wow, it looks so pretty!"

Mark: "Just remember that you may have to move quickly, Chris."

Chris: "Understood. Oh, look at this!"

Mark sighs and talks to Margit over the radio she gave him.

Mark: "Where are you Maru?"

Margit: "I'm a few meters on your left. I don't see anything suspicious yet."

Mark: "Same here."

Mark puts the radio in his pocket before looking at Chris. She is examining a teal colored kimono with awe in her eyes. He decides to walk over and join her.

Mark: "You're really into Japanese stuff, huh?"

Chris: "I've been interested in Japan's culture ever since I first heard about it."

Mark: "I bet your father's the same way."

Chris: "Yeah, but he doesn't really show it a lot."

Mark: "Well, you should remember that others in Germany miss you. Maybe you should bring back a souvenir for them."

Chris: "Actually, I'm not even sure people know that I'm here. My father kept our vacation really silent. I wouldn't be surprised if no one realized I was missing."

Something clicks in Mark's head, but he can't put his finger on what. He decides to keep up his line of questioning out of curiosity.

Mark: "How many people do think know that you are in Japan?"

Chris: "Just father and Maru-chan."

'If that's the case…'

Mark: "What about Maru? Do you think that people know she's here?"

Chris: "Well Margit is in the military. I think that they would know where she is at all times. I don't think father can keep what she's doing silent, even if he wanted to. So I guess there would at least a few people that know she's in Japan… Mark, what's wrong?"

'Did Plotter even see Maru when he was captured? She said she was leading a group and that she wasn't on the field. What's more is how did Plotter know Chris would be here? Frank kept everything quiet. Did Plotter even know that he was the one who ordered the arrest?'

His hand has unconsciously grabbed the radio and put it next to his head.

Mark: "Margit, get to cover. Something is up."

Margit: "Hold on, I see something."

Mark quickly pushes out his aura and senses hostility, but not towards Chris…

Mark: "Margit!"

He moves quickly and blinks in between Margit and the source…

*Bang*

He feels the hot bullet enter his chest. He puts his strength into moving and pushes both Margit and himself into cover behind a booth.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Bullets pass over them and fly into the ground as people run away. He turns to Margit, but before he can say anything she is already moving to the building the shooter is on. He turns to Chris and sees that she is also behind cover. Mark takes a few breaths as bullets fly towards Margit, but she is too quick for Plotter to hit. After he fires a total of eight shots, Plotter stops firing. Mark aura scans the building Plotter is on and confirms he is out of ammo. Mark painfully gets up and starts to move towards Chris, but she is already following Margit. He tries to shout, but finds out that he can't. The bullet has pierced his right lung.

'Damn it!'

He sees Margit enter the building, followed by Chris. He moves as fast as his wound will allow towards building. After a few moments his wound starts to heal thanks to his Barrier's preservation properties and he spits out the bullet from his mouth as he starts to dash towards the side the tall building. It is probably five stories high. As soon as he reaches it he hears an explosion from the rooftop. Knowing time isn't on his side he blinks three times upward to get to the roof.

* * *

Margit is caught in a net that was launched by the explosives. Plotter calmly walks up to her with a knife in his hand.

Plotter: "Margit Eberbach, the Hound, has finally been tied up. Tell me, how does it feel?"

Margit answers him with a glare; he simply shrugs it off and thrusts downward with his knife…

But Mark blinks in front of his arm to stop it. Mark punches him in the face and then spins around with a back kick to push him away. He then channels his barrier into his hands and then grabs Margit, transferring the barrier onto her. Plotter zooms to Mark with the knife as he tries to free Margit, forcing him to stop and dodge to blade. Plotter slashes a couple of times before Mark grabs Plotter's arm.

Plotter then uses his free hand to pull out another knife and slashes Mark horizontally across his chest before he can dodge it, drawing blood. Mark takes a few steps back to put some distance between them, but Plotter attacks relentlessly. Mark is forced to dodge his strikes and slashes, unable to blink away or heal because of the power he gave Margit. Plotter performs a couple of slashes towards Mark's eyes, and while Mark dodges them he suddenly feels cold metal enter his stomach as Plotter stabs him. Mark pushes him and his knives away, before kneeling over in pain.

The door behind Margit suddenly slams open as Chris comes onto the roof. She quickly runs to Margit and tries to get the net off her as Plotter pulls out a detonator from his pocket. He presses the button on it and a light in front of Margit's face activates.

Margit: "Milady!"

*BOOM*

An explosion covers the two and Plotter looks down towards Mark with a smile on his face.

Plotter: "Who did you think you were up against, an idiot?"

Mark smiles back.

Mark: "No, someone with a few traps up their sleeves."

Mark nods his head to the veil of dirt cover the area where Margit and Chris were. Eventually the dirt clears out and Plotter doesn't believe his eyes. Both of the ladies are unharmed, and are just as surprised as Plotter. All three look towards a smug Mark.

Mark: "My Aura Barrier can be given to others and be set to do a number of things, in this case, to protect any living aura in its area. Chris, help Margit out of that net!"

Chris: "Right!"

Plotter: "Do you really think I'll let you…"

He begins to dash towards Chris, but Mark quickly gets in his way. Mark delivers a roundhouse kick into Plotter's jaw, forcing him down onto his knees. Mark gets ready to deliver a punch, but is interrupted by a slash to the shin. The slash connects and knocks him off balance, making him fall to the ground backward. Plotter quickly jumps on him knife first but Mark catches him before he can stab him. Plotter pushes down on the knife with his weight behind it while Mark tries to push him off. Slowly, the knife lowers towards Mark's heart. With the damage Mark has already taken, he can't hold him back…

The blade slowly and painfully enters his chest. Mark lets out a grunt of pain as he continues to try and push Plotter off. The knife continues to move forward, despite Mark's efforts. He can hear his heart beat faster. Then it slows down as something sharp enters it…

Mark's strength leaves him and Plotter gets off him after a couple of seconds, leaving the knife sticking out of him. Plotter moves toward Chris while brandishing his second knife. Margit, who is still trying to get out of the net, sees Mark on the ground and Plotter walking towards them and quickly turns to Chris.

Margit: "Milady! Run!"

Chris turns around towards Plotter. As he is about to get within his knife's range someone calls out to him.

Mark: "We're not done yet!"

Mark is slowly getting up behind him. As he turns around he sees Mark pull out the knife that was lodged in his heart. He is completely shocked.

Plotter: "H-how are you still alive?!"

Mark puts his strength in his legs and focuses what's left of his aura in his fist; it turns into a globe of white energy.

_Aura Reap. Considered the most dangerous attack to the user and victim alike, it is performed by transforming one's aura into a pure form and then channeling into a limb or object. If this pure aura touches another aura, it will implode and drag in the other aura for the user to absorb. Aura gained this way is hard to keep, and usually dissipates after time. Time it is kept depends on the user's power and skill with aura._

Mark charges at Plotter with a shout. Plotter readies his knife as Mark approaches. Plotter slashes but Mark ducks it and delivers a punch in between his eyes. The globe shatters and white light moves between Plotter and Mark at the point of impact. Plotter yells out in pain and Mark's wounds suddenly close and heal. When Mark is sure he has fully healed, he cancels the attack and the light disappears. Plotter falls forward while clenching his face.

Plotter: "What's going on?! I-I can't see!"

Mark ignores him and takes the knife he dropped before moving to Margit and Chris. He quickly cuts Margit out of the net. Then he touches her shoulder and takes back the aura he gave her.

Mark: "Are you two okay?"

Margit: "We're fine, thanks."

Chris: "Will he be okay?"

Mark: "He'll live. As for his eyesight…I'm not sure."

Margit: "He's blind?"

Chris: "Why?"

Mark: "The technique I used takes energy from the point of impact. In this case his face."

Chris: "Was that really necessary?!"

Margit: "Milady…"

Mark: "If I had hit him in the chest he would have died. His heart would have stopped. If I had hit one of his limbs he would have never been able to use them again. If I had not hit him at all, I would have bled out, and he could have killed you and Maru."

Chris: "But…But…"

Mark: "Margit, I'll leave him to you. He shouldn't be a problem."

Margit: "Wait, where are you going?"

Mark: "I'm going to get some new clothes. Then I'm going to sleep."

Margit: "Just like that?"

Mark: "I'm tired, Maru. I've been shot, cut, and stabbed twice today; I think I'm entitled to a little sleep."

Mark enters the doorway to the building.

Chris: "Mark?"

Mark: "Yes Chris?"

Chris: "I'm not sure if what you did was the right thing, but you saved us. Thank you."

Mark: "…You're welcome, Chris."

_Chris's innocence and sense of justice may seem childish and maybe even unreasonable at times. But I believe that such things will change the world for the better. I hope that she remembers what I had told her when things look dark. In war, the line between right and wrong is close to non-existent. The only way you can know which side you are on is to have a tether. I have one but I'm not sure if it's still holding me…like Devil probably had. He sought out to better the world and eventually went off course. I hope Chris is stronger than we were._

_As for Maru…I hope she can keep my secret._


	6. Chapter 6 - Kawakami Training

**Kawakami Training**

Mark wakes up in his futon in the Kawakami Dojo. Like usual he quickly gets dressed into his clothes (which are new, which is quickly becoming a habit here in Kawakami) and puts on his sword belt, which he wears shoulder to hip. Once it is firmly in place he pulls out the blade and looks at it. It's broken and only a third of it has come out of the sheath. The piece he has in his hand is cracked and no longer shines like it used to. He puts the sword back in the sheath, and turns to exit the room.

Outside, he can easily tell its morning by the sunlight; he slept in. He closes his eyes and smells the air, which is fresh and full of life. He reopens his eyes and starts to walk down the corridor, when a sudden pain attacks him from his chest. His shoulder hits the wall and he uses it to support himself.

His sight turns red. Everything hurts. His surroundings fade in and out rapidly. He can't fight it, can't move, can't breathe. He can only try to endure it. A second of agony passes, then another, then a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth… a seventh… eighth… ninth…

"Good morning, Mark!"

The voice snaps him out of his unnatural suffering. He turns to face the voice.

Mark: "Good morning, Kazuko."

Kazuko: "Hm? Are you okay?"

Mark: "Yeah, I think I'm... just a little hungry."

She looks at him curiously. He turns his head and rubs the back of his neck to avoid looking her in the eye. He quickly tries to switch the subject.

Mark: "Anyway, I should probably get to work. I need to make a few calls and make sure everything is working right."

Kazuko: "You shouldn't do that."

'Uh-oh…did she know I was lying?'

Kazuko: "It's a bad way to start your day."

Mark: "What is?"

She smiles knowingly.

Kazuko: "Not eating breakfast. If you don't eat, you won't have the energy to get through the day! You should know that, Mark."

He sighs in relief.

Mark: "You're right. I'll stop by somewhere and get something to eat before I get to work. Thanks for reminding me Kazuko."

Kazuko: "No problem!"

She walks past him without suspicion, with a smile on her face. As soon as she goes around a corner, Mark blinks away.

* * *

_It happened this morning; it usually hits me at night so I was quite surprised to say the least. This is definitely not good. Even now as, I eat my breakfast, I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I'll check again after I write this down. Something could have happened._

_Anyway, business. I called Frank today to see what he was going to do and he is pretty much doing everything in his power. Maybe he was apologetic for our little spat yesterday, but more likely he's just grateful about me saving both Chris and Margit. I don't need compensation for putting my life on the line (and a little past that in this case, getting ones heart gutted is beyond standard human survival), but I won't refuse his help. Either way, I should be free for the next few days. Now I have to ask the odd question on __**what**__ I should do. Maybe I should get some more allies...Azumi should know some people._

After a couple of hours on the phone Mark found out that Azumi works for the Kuki Corporation. However calling it a corporation might be downsizing it a bit in Mark's mind. One of his contacts made the statement that Kuki Inc. is close to single-handedly making Japan a global superpower. At first Mark dismissed the comment, but now that he's standing outside the main building he's finding it to be fairly accurate.

'This place is dangerous…for many reasons.'

As he opens the door to the building he is suddenly surrounded by maids, or to be more accurate, warriors wielding weapons dressed as maids. Mark puts up his hands in resignation as they point his weapons at him. A figure walks through the crowd and up to him.

Mark: "Just the person I wanted to see."

Azumi: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mark: "I'm here to see Miss Kuki Ageha."

Azumi: "Why?"

Mark: "A proposition involving my skills."

She signals the maids to lower their weapons and walks closer to him.

Azumi: "She has me for that."

Mark: "Face it, Azumi. You are nowhere near as powerful as me."

She glares at him hard. Mark sighs and takes a few paces to his left while talking.

Mark: "Fine, be that way. But you know I have certain skills that you don't."

She just continues to glare at him angrily.

Mark: "Oh fine, then just pout. At least tell me why you all wear maid outfits. I'm curious."

She doesn't say anything. Mark cracks an impish grin.

Mark: "Okay…If you're going to play like that then…"

He blinks behind her and flips up her skirt… much to everyone's surprise. While the surrounding maids and Azumi look shocked Mark looks around under the skirt and feels the cloth.

Mark: "Wow…you have a lot of weapons down here; seriously I only know what half of these things do. And the cloth has chainmail under it. Plus it's comfy. I see why you wear this everywhere."

Azumi: "Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Mark: "I was curious."

She quickly regains her senses and pulls the skirt back angrily.

Azumi: "Pervert!"

Mark: "I was curious!"

Azumi: "That's even worse!"

Mark: "I wasn't doing anything malicious. Incidentally, why are you wearing a swimsuit?"

Azumi growls and pulls out her swords. The maids point their weapons at Mark…

The inside of the building is relatively calm. Then the entrance explodes inwards. Mark charges through the halls as he is followed by the angry weapon-wielding maids. He ducks under kunai and shuriken and thrown furniture. He quickly dashes upstairs and goes into a room. He quickly slams the door before realizing that one of the maids threw a grenade in before he was able to close the door.

'Crap!'

He opens the door and runs down the corridor as the room explodes. The maids continue their relentless attack. Once he reaches the top floor he blinks into a nearby room. Azumi angrily opens the door that was closest to Mark's former location.

"Azumi, what's going on?"

Azumi stops instantly once she realizes whose office she has entered.

Azumi: "U-umm, nothing Ageha-sama."

Ageha: "Good, then can you leave me alone."

Azumi: "Yes, Ageha-sama."

Azumi shuts the door and Ageha moves behind the desk and sits in her chair.

Ageha: "You can come out from under the desk now."

Mark: "Haha, so you knew I was here? You must be strong in order to have detected me."

He crawls out from under the desk and brushes himself off before heading around the desk and sitting in a nearby chair.

Ageha: "What was that all about?"

Mark: "Well, let's say that curiosity almost killed the cat."

She gives a small smile.

Ageha: "I haven't seen Azumi that mad in awhile, Cat-san."

Mark: "Heheh, well I did paw at something I probably shouldn't have. My name's Mark Silv. You are Kuki Ageha, correct?"

Ageha: "Mark Silv…You have made quite a name for yourself here, haven't you?"

He nods while smiling.

Mark: "Unintentionally."

Ageha: "Well, fighting one of the Big Four into a draw doesn't help you become unnoticed."

Mark: "That was my employer's fault. He signed me up for it and I just used the cards I was dealt."

Ageha: "I don't suppose you would fight me?"

Mark: "What?"

Ageha: "Momoyo is the only person that has beaten me in a fight before. Meeting someone with your track record is putting me in the mood for a good fight."

'Ugh, why me? One draw and I'm marked for life as a punching bag for the powerful.'

Mark: "Sorry, maybe later. I'm actually here on business."

Ageha: "That doesn't mean we can't do both."

Mark: "It's kinda hard to talk when you're punching me in the mouth."

Ageha: "Spoilsport."

'Whew, dodged a bullet there."

Mark: "Anyway, I was hoping you could help me clean up Kawakami."

Ageha: "What do I get in return?"

Mark: "A favor from the man who Kawakami Momoyo couldn't beat."

She leans back in her chair as she thinks about it. After several moments she smiles and leans forward.

Ageha: "I may have something that you could help with. Come back tomorrow morning."

Mark: "Alright. See you then. Oh, and please tell Azumi that I'm sorry."

He blinks out of the office, then heads downtown.

* * *

Mark is strolling along on top of the buildings. He sends out his aura to detect anyone he knows. Gakuto and Moro are walking around a building trying to act uninterested in it. Mark curiously watches for several minutes, but they don't change their pattern. With a shrug he blinks down in front of them. A surprised Moro lets out a yelp and jumps behind Gakuto.

Gakuto: "Where did you come from?!"

Mark: "I was watching you guys on that building and decided to drop down and say hello."

Moro: "You shouldn't do that so suddenly."

Mark: "Blinking is instantaneous. I can't half blink or I will be split in half."

Moro: "I meant just showing up randomly!"

Mark: "I know, I'm just in a playful mood today."

Gakuto: "A playful mood?"

Mark: "Yeah, my day started pretty badly and I have to make it up somehow…what are you thinking about?"

Gakuto is day dreaming but quickly snaps out of it.

Gakuto: "Ahem. It's nothing; I suppose every man has those playful moods, even those older than us."

Mark: "…I have a feeling that we're on a different page, somehow."

Moro: "You can't really blame him; we are just working up our courage to buy…stuff."

Gakuto: "It's not that we're scared or anything, it's just that it would be bad if one of the girls saw us, like Chris."

Moro: "That would be bad, very, very bad."

Mark: "What are you talking about?"

They quickly glance at the store they kept walking past. Mark follows their gaze to realize that it's…

Mark: "An adult manga store? Those exist?"

Gakuto: "Yeah…we were hoping Yonpachi could buy some stuff for us but we haven't seen him yet."

Moro: "Hey Mark, can you get that stuff for us. You **are** older and no one would discriminate against you."

Gakuto: "That's a good idea! Come on, Mark, would you help us?"

After several moments of thinking through he nods.

Mark: "Usually I wouldn't, but I guess you two are alright guys. Just write down what you want you want me to buy. I'll pay for it myself."

Moro quickly writes down some titles on a nearby napkin and hands it to Mark.

Gakuto & Moro: "Thank you very much!"

Mark nods and heads inside the store…

After a few minutes he comes back out with a cardboard bag holding the manga.

Mark: "Well that was interesting. Those two have some weird taste but I don't read this stuff so who am I to judge. Now where did those two go? They were just over there awhile ago."

"M-Mark!"

He turns around to see Chris and Margit directly behind him. Chris is blushing while Margit is mixed with embarrassment and disappointment. It's obvious that they have seen him come out of the store and they're staring at the bag he's holding. He sighs heavily.

'Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong…what do you do? Hmm…admit it bold facedly and mix in a bit a spin!'

Mark: "Chris, Maru, it's good to see you! How are you doing?"

Margit: "We were just talking about you. Tell me, do you do…this often?"

Mark: "Nope, first time. But I heard young men like these and I'm in a somewhat playful mood so I thought 'why not'."

Chris: "P-p-playful?!"

Margit: "W-what are you saying?!"

Mark: "Well I'm a lonely guy and guys have needs as do ladies. Since I don't have anyone to play around with me I have to do this every once and a while. It's the same for women too; at least that's what I'm told."

Chris: "R-really?"

Mark: "Really. Women do it too."

Chris silently contemplates on that fact. Margit still hasn't calmed down though.

Margit: "This is still unprofessional!"

Mark: "We have different jobs, Maru. You have companions, your fellow soldiers, to keep you occupied. Me, I have no one, no partner, nobody I can talk to, no one that understands me and my problems."

Margit: "Stop trying to sound innocent and sad."

Mark: "Alright then… you want to be my girlfriend Margit?"

Both of the ladies are stunned by Mark's sudden proposal.

Margit: "A-are you insane?!"

Mark: "No, but you are one of the very few that actually would understand my problems, Maru."

Chris starts whispering to Margit, who starts whispering back.

Mark: "Well, I don't need your answer right now. Go ahead and think it over. I'll see you later."

With that Mark blinks up onto the building and then watches the two talk back and forth for a bit. After awhile he turns and scans the area for the two boys who got him into this mess. He finds them hiding in an alleyway on the opposite side of the building. Mark walks across the building and chucks the bag at the two. It hits the ground next to their hiding spot. Mark sees a hand quickly grab it and take it back into the hiding spot. Mark detects the two leaving so he too leaves the area.

* * *

Mark heads to the Tama River as the sun starts to lower. As he nears he detects Momoyo, which causes him to stop.

'I don't want her to force me to fight her…but then again I can't avoid her forever.'

He continues on his way, but grows anxious with every step. Once he reaches the last rooftop, he looks towards Momoyo's position. She is standing next to the 'bridge of weirdoes' as a dust cloud approaches her. Mark tightens his gaze and he sees that the cause of the dust is Kazuko running while dragging a tire behind her with a piece of rope tied to her waist. Somewhat baffled, Mark blinks to bridge and proceeds to walk over to Momoyo.

Mark: "Hey, Momoyo! How are you doing?"

Momoyo: "Hmm…Oh, Mark did you want to fight?"

Mark: "No. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by and say hello."

Momoyo: "Are you sure you don't want to fight?"

Mark: "Positive. Your granddad said that I shouldn't fight you, so I won't."

Momoyo: "You don't have to listen to that perverted old man."

Mark: "I don't **have** to, but I am."

Momoyo: "Spoilsport."

He smiles and shrugs as Kazuko runs over to them before stopping to breathe.

Kazuko: "Onee-sama how's my time?"

Momoyo: "It's good, but you should stop to rest."

Kazuko: "I can keep going."

Mark: "You should listen to your sister, Kazuko."

Kazuko: "Huh, Mark, I didn't see you there."

Mark: "That's because you're tired. Here, let me help."

Mark walks over to Kazuko and grabs her shoulder. While he is holding onto her he manipulates her aura to make it more efficient, basically revitalizing her. As he does so he notices something peculiar about her aura. He looks Momoyo in the eye and can see that she know this as well. After a few seconds he lets go of Kazuko.

Kazuko: "Wow, I don't feel tired anymore! Thanks Mark!"

Mark: "It was nothing Kazuko. Why are you doing this anyway?"

Kazuko: "Training. I want to be as strong as onee-sama one day."

He takes a quick look at Momoyo and sees a slight pang of sadness flash across her face before disappearing.

'I can fix this.'

Mark: "How about I help you?"

Kazuko: "How?"

Mark: "It just so happens that I know a technique that can make someone's soul stronger."

Kazuko: "Really?!"

Mark: "Yep. It takes some hard work but your strength can increase a hundred-fold."

Momoyo: "You can't be serious. There is no way you can do that."

Mark: "Trust me it works. All Kazuko has to do is fight me to her limit."

Kazuko: "…This will make me stronger?"

He nods. Both of the sisters show their lack of belief towards Mark.

Mark: "Look, what have you got to lose? I'm not charging you anything and I don't want anything except to make you stronger, so how about it?"

Mark outstretches his hand toward Kazuko. For a few moments Kazuko simply looks at it, but then she slowly reaches out towards it as if she expects Mark to pull his hand back right before she can grab it. Eventually she grabs it and with one last thought passing through her mind she shakes it.

* * *

Kazuko and Mark are in the arena in the Kawakami Dojo's outside. Tesshin has offered to supervise the fight and Assistant Master Lu and Momoyo are watching from the side lines. Kazuko has her Naginata ready to fight with, but Mark is taking off his sword, much to everyone's curiosity. Once he has taken it off, he offers it to Kazuko.

Mark: "Wear this while we fight. Otherwise my technique won't work."

She grabs it and hand Mark her naginata to hold it as she puts it on.

Kazuko: "That's strange; I never really notice your sword when you wear it but now that you're not wearing it…"

Mark: "The sword is a representation of my soul so everyone just looks over it unless I take it off. Even I forget about it sometimes."

Kazuko: "Umm…if you say so. So do you want me to attack you with it or…"

Mark: "I don't think you can even get it out of the sheath. Don't worry about it; all you have to do is wear it."

Once she fastens the sword into place, Mark hands her the naginata. Then Momoyo motions for Mark to come over. He nods to Kazuko and jogs over to Momoyo.

Mark: "Yes?"

Momoyo face darkens up and she cracks her knuckles. A cold shiver runs down his spine.

'C-crap…this could turn out badly for me.'

Mark: "Don't worry she'll be fine."

Momoyo: "She better be…"

He turns his back on her and quickly runs to his place in the arena, half scared.

Tesshin: "West, Kawakami Kazuko!"

Kazuko: "Ready!"

Tesshin: "East, Mark Silv!

Mark: "Ready to go!"

Tesshin: "Get ready! Fight!"

Kazuko starts spinning her naginata and Mark rushes in. He swiftly dodges the weapon and delivers a kick to Kazuko's side. She quickly catches herself as she falls and strikes downward with the naginata. He quickly moves forward and blocks the weapon from head just below the blade. She quickly pulls back and attacks from her right which he ducks under and counters with a punch to her face. It connects and she flies back and lands on the ground, but she quickly rolls back up.

With a determined smile, she spins her naginata faster. Mark moves back and waits for an opening. Then she slashes from her left this time…or so it seems as Mark is about to duck under the attack he sees the blade come from below. Mark quickly blinks behind her and starts to reach out with a grab but Kazuko starts spinning her naginata above her as she crouches, forcing him to jump back. Before his feet can touch the ground, the naginata strikes out and slashes him in the arm. Luckily the blades at the Kawakami have been dulled so they can't kill or cause serious harm, but it still hurts.

He quickly moves back and assesses the situation. Kazuko is forcing him at bay with her weapon so he can't get close enough to attack. He quickly comes up with a few plans before Kazuko gets close and slashes at him. He quickly blinks above her and tries to attack from above, but Kazuko notices and holds her spinning naginata up as a shield. Mark then quickly blinks below Kazuko and delivers a punch behind her knee, forcing her to kneel down. Using the situation to his advantage he quickly jumps onto Kazuko's back and bounces off her straight up before coming down on her with his elbow.

She yells out from the pain and she falls to the ground. Mark quickly gets back up and jumps back.

Momoyo: "I guess Mark won…"

But Kazuko surprises her and Lu by getting up, seemingly unfazed by the attack. She readies her naginata.

Momoyo: "How can she…?"

She sees Mark's sword, that Kazuko is wearing, is glowing white and she realizes what's going on.

Momoyo: "The sword is giving her power!"

Kazuko leaps forward with a yell and more vigor and slams her weapon down at Mark. He swiftly rolls to the side and the naginata hits the ground hard, causing dirt and dust into the air. He can barely see what's going on. Then he sees a shadow swing down on him from the top left and he barely dodges it. Kazuko quickly sweeps from his right and Mark jumps over it while delivering a double foot dropkick to Kazuko's head. She falls back from the attack and almost falls down but she uses the butt of the naginata to keep herself up right. Mark continues his assault with a barrage of punches to the stomach, chest, and head. Then he pulls back his right arm and delivers an uppercut.

Kazuko hit the ground again. Mark takes the time to step back a few paces. Kazuko gets back up, and takes more power from the sword unconsciously.

Kazuko: "I'm…not going…to lose!"

Mark: "That's the spirit. Keep coming at me Kazuko!"

Kazuko: "Torrryaaaaaaa!"

Kazuko once again starts spinning her naginata, but with at lot more force. Wind whips around with Kazuko at the center. Mark takes a few more steps back, but Kazuko steps forward to keep the same distance. Suddenly she strikes from below so fast that Mark can't dodge it by normal means. He blinks behind her and kicks low but she jumps away from it while striking upwards. Her attack barely catches Mark in his torso, but he is still pushed into the air by it. As he tries to regain his bearings Kazuko stabs at him from the ground.

He is hit several times by the stabs and he blinks to the ground to stop her combo. He kneels down as he tries to catch his breath but Kazuko doesn't let him have more than a few moments as she swings down with the naginata. Mark quickly grabs the weapon just below its blade and pushes through to Kazuko and immediately delivers an uppercut to her stomach. As she's reeling, he delivers a powerful straight kick to her chest.

Once again she is knocked down. Mark catches his breath as Kazuko gets back up. Everyone can tell that she is much more powerful now than she just was.

'I…I can't keep up. Damn young people.'

Mark laughs a few times at the thought as he stands up straight. He looks back at Kazuko who is…

'Crying?! That's not what happened to me when I was given this technique! Something's up…'

Mark quickly cuts off her power source, his sword, with his own aura. However, she's no longer using his sword. The point of the fight was to make Kazuko more powerful with her own strength, with the sword merely preventing her from losing. Now he has to take down a very powerful Kazuko, who may or may not be in full control of her actions.

Kazuko lets out a scream of anguish. Before Mark can think through what's going on she disappears. Mark suddenly feels a sharp pain in his side and he is sent flying into a wall.

'Oh damn…I think she blinked…then that would mean…'

Mark quickly does some deducing as he runs from Kazuko.

'Okay she got my skills now…probably from my sword…which is the representation of my soul…which means she probably got linked to my soul…and since souls can share memories if they are alive…the fire.'

She is seeing something that would break most people. With this in mind Mark quickly turns to face Kazuko, who suddenly blinks.

Mark: "Sorry Kazuko!"

He grabs the head of the naginata as she swings down the weapon from behind him.

Mark: "But that trick won't work against a master!"

He quickly swings his side of the weapon so Kazuko arcs over him and slams her into the ground hard. Then he quickly jumps on her and he blinks them both up into the air. He twists his body so that Kazuko is below him and he uses his momentum to smash her into the ground. For additional measure he then blinks them both up and he throws her into the wall next to Momoyo.

She falls one last time, this time into unconsciousness. Mark quickly runs up and grabs her and focuses his aura through his sword and through the connection it has made with Kazuko. Then he too falls into oblivion, after Kazuko.

* * *

When he opens his eyes he sees Kazuko on her knees weeping amidst the burning room that used to be his own. This is his memory but they are viewing it as if it were hers. He walks up to Kazuko and grabs onto her shoulder…

But she fades away. He has grabbed onto an illusion, something that shows up often in these cases.

Mark: "Of course it wasn't her…that would be too easy. Kazuko! Where are you?!"

He can only hear the flames. He moves toward the door to the hallway, but stops as he reaches for the door. He doesn't want to see it, but he can't let Kazuko be exposed to this. After reaffirming his dedication he opens the door and is welcomed by a splash of flames. He falls back as he remembers the pain.

'I got to move! Kazuko needs me!'

He pushes through the flames and he hears a cry come from what was his parents' room. He pushes and pulls on the door leading to the room but it doesn't budge.

Mark: "Damn it. Kazuko! Don't worry! I'm coming for you!"

Mark takes a few steps back and then rams the door with his shoulder, breaking the door open a bit. Once more, he rams the door, forcing it to come loose. With one final charge he breaks through and falls onto the ground. He looks around and sees Kazuko at the foot of the bed. As he gets up he realizes why Kazuko is crying…

Momoyo and Tesshin are in the middle of a huge fire. Well, not the real them, but images that the memory keeps of them. He quickly grabs Kazuko's shoulders and turns her around to face him. She can't stop crying, but she tries to talk to Mark.

Kazuko: "I can't save them! *sob-sob* Why is this happening?! What did they do?!"

Mark: "Kazuko! Kazuko, listen! This isn't real! You're in a nightmare!"

Kazuko: "I can't save *sob-sob* Onee-sama!"

He quickly hugs Kazuko, trying to snap her out of it. She slowly stops weeping as Mark holds her.

Mark: "Listen to me, Kazuko. This is just a nightmare. Okay? Momoyo and Tesshin and Lu are waiting for you to wake up."

Kazuko doesn't stop crying but she nods in acknowledgement. Mark picks her up and carries her back into his room. He then slowly places her down on the floor.

Mark: "This is my memory, okay? You weren't supposed to see this. Just nod of you understand, you don't have to talk."

She nods and grabs onto Mark who continues to hold her.

Mark: "Okay, now I need to make sure you never see this again. You're going to forget what happened here and you'll wake up to see Momoyo and Tesshin looking over you in worry. After all, you fell unconscious during our fight."

She nods again.

Mark: "Things will be better in three…two…one…"

Mark surrounds Kazuko with his aura, which quickly saps out any leftover aura from the sword. Kazuko stops crying as she forgets what happened. Once Mark is sure he got everything, he surrounds her with aura once more, but this time to protect her as the connection is cut. Slowly, Kazuko disappears as she is cut from the memory until she is completely gone.

Mark: "*sigh* Momoyo is going to kill me. Well, I guess I better get back…"

As Mark is about to leave he hears a voice, a young boy.

'That…can't be possible. No one else was here. Just me and my parents and…and? No. My mind must be playing tricks on me.'

Mark surrounds himself in his own aura and slowly disappears from the illusion.

* * *

Mark wakes up with a jolt. He is just inside his room as is someone just threw him in there. He quickly gets up and goes through the door and heads to Kazuko's room. The door is wide open and he rushes into the room. Once inside he can see Kazuko is okay and is sitting up from the ground while talking happily with a worried Momoyo, Tesshin, and Lu.

Kazuko: "Hey Mark!"

Mark: "Hey Kazuko. How are you feeling?"

Kazuko: "Great! I don't know what you did but I feel stronger already!"

He breathes a huge sigh of relief. He walks over to Kazuko and kneels down.

Mark: "Look I wanted-"

Kazuko embraces him and Mark is struck silent in surprise. She quickly let's go while blushing.

Kazuko: "Sorry, for some reason I felt that you needed a hug."

He smiles.

Mark: "Thank you, Kazuko."

Momoyo pulls on Marks shoulder.

Momoyo: "Can we talk?"

Mark nods and they go outside and into Mark's room.

Mark: "W-"

Momoyo slams him into his back wall and lifts him by his collar.

Momoyo: "If I ever, EVER find another reason to hate your guts, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER!"

Mark doesn't say anything, but he doesn't cower down either. Momoyo, angry at the reaction, slams him into the ground and storms out, slamming the door closed on the way.

'That…hurt…well at least…I can just sleep…here…Oh yeah…"

Mark, full of pain, slowly grabs the journal in his pocket and grabs a pen that dropped when Momoyo smashed him into the wall.

_Kazuko…Her innocence and heart... Screw it I'm in too much pain to write._

_The voice in the dream, who did it belong to?_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shimazu Dorm, Chris is talking excitedly with Margit.

Chris: "Say Maru-chan, are you going to go out with Mark?"

Margit: "W-what are you talking about, milady?"

Chris: "Mark asked you out. Are you going to go out with him? After all he does seem lonely."

Margit: "I think he was just using that as an excuse at the time, milady."

Chris: "But he really does seem lonely, I mean, didn't he say he had no one with him. No companions or fellow soldiers. Wait."

Margit: "Milady?"

Chris: "What does Mark do?"

Margit: "He's a…freelancer."

Chris: "It's just that he hasn't told me what he does, but you've met him before. And he said he wasn't a soldier."

Chris looks at Margit seriously.

Chris: "Maru-chan, what can you tell me about Mark?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Kawakami Decisions

**Sorry for the long update time I've been busy, what with Christmas and New Years.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as things start to heat up tee hee hee.**

* * *

**Kawakami Decisions**

Mark wrenches himself out of the hole Momoyo put him in last night when he hears the crying of birds that signals the new day. As he stands he picks up his sword belt off the ground and puts it on. He pulls out the broken blade and looks at it. He sees a new crack in it and he runs his finger along it, his mind lost in thought. With a sigh of resignation, he puts the blade back in the sheath. He leaves the room while thinking.

'I should talk to Kazuko first.'

As soon as he finishes that thought Kazuko quickly walks over.

Kazuko: "Good morning, Mark!"

Mark: "Good morning, Kazuko. I was just thinking that we needed to talk."

Kazuko: "What about?"

Mark: "Yesterday. How much do you remember about it?"

Kazuko: "You mean the fight? Umm…I kinda don't remember anything after the third time I was knocked down."

Mark: "I see…well you don't have to remember it, so don't worry too much about it. How are you feeling?"

Kazuko: "Well, I was feeling pretty strong last night but now I feel like I usually do."

Mark: "That's normal. The purpose was to unlock your potential. You still haven't earned it. Just make sure to keep on training."

Kazuko nods energetically.

Kazuko: "I was going to do that anyway. But why are you talking that way? You're talking as if you're leaving."

Mark: "I was planning on leaving the Dojo for awhile."

Kazuko: "Huh? Why?"

Mark: "Your sister's angry at me, so I thought I should give her some time to calm down."

Kazuko: "Why is she mad at you?"

Mark: "I just got on her bad side. Anyway, I'll see you around town every once in awhile so it's not as if I'm leaving any time soon."

Kazuko: "If you say so."

Mark: "I should get to work, so I'll see you later Kazuko."

Kazuko: "Okay, bye!"

With that Kazuko runs off down the corridor leaving Mark alone…or so it seems.

Mark: "Are you just going to keep hiding there, Momoyo?"

Momoyo walks around the opposite corner, obviously still mad.

Mark: "I know you heard what I said, so I'll just say good bye."

Momoyo: "Don't hurry back."

Mark blinks out of the dojo and head to the Kuki HQ to meet with Ageha.

* * *

_I wonder what Ageha has in store for me. All she said was to come by this morning. I'm expecting something big, although that may be because of Ageha's grandiose atmosphere. Actually the same could be said about Kuki in general. Either way, I plan on quitting this mission after acquiring Ageha's help for the Prime Minister. I called him just a little while ago to tell him and he reluctantly accepted. He was pretty confused at the sudden request to leave, but I don't blame him since he doesn't know about my problem. Even I can't believe that I just quit to go into retirement. It doesn't strike me as something I would do. That being said, if there was any place to retire to it would be here. I made a few friends here. Not just contacts but real friends. However, Momoyo is sure to cause problems for me if she stays angry. Here's hoping that's not going to be the case._

Mark blinks into the main building where Ageha's office is. He didn't blink directly into her office out of respect and professional courtesy, but a few seconds after he enters the building he quickly starts rethinking that. Like yesterday, Mark quickly becomes surrounded by maids. Only this time they are slightly more agitated than before. Azumi and quickly emerges from the crowd.

Mark: "Hey-"

*SLAP!*

The sound echoes loudly through the lobby. Mark is unsurprised though.

Mark: "Ok fair enough-"

*SLAP!*

Mark: "Still reasonable-"

*SLAP!*

Mark: "Stop hitting the same-"

*SLAP!*

Mark: "You've made your-"

*SLAP!*

Mark: "Stop slapping me!"

*SLAP!*

Mark: "…Are you done yet?"

Azumi: "Almost."

*SLAP!*

Mark: "You happy now?"

Azumi: "A little bit."

Mark: "Good. Then if you don't mind, Ageha wants to see me."

*SLAP!*

Mark: "…Stop. Hitting. Me."

Azumi: "I couldn't help myself."

She grins sadistically, obviously pleased with his public beating. He just shrugs in resignation and lets Azumi escort him to Ageha's office so that the other maids won't think about doing the same thing to him. Some of the maids even follow them for the first couple of floors, but they eventually disperse.

Mark: "So what exactly do you do here, Azumi?"

Azumi: "I am Hideo-sama's personal bodyguard, but I do some stuff on the side as well for Ageha-sama."

Mark: "Hideo, huh. Tell me, what is going on between you two?"

Azumi: "What are you talking about?"

Mark: "When I saw you in class 2-S with him, you were acting…weird. Are you his girlfriend?"

Azumi: "I respect Hideo-sama a lot, but it's a servant and master relationship, nothing more… Plus he already likes Kawakami Kazuko."

Mark: "So I take it that you wish you were together."

Azumi: "Why are trying to make it weird? You're lucky I'm even telling you this. You want me to slap you again?"

Mark: "…no ma'am. Anyway, I'm just trying to keep my options open. I'm about to retire and I was thinking about getting a girlfriend and I thought that we might make a good match."

*SLAP!*

Mark: "…That was uncalled for…"

Azumi: "That's what you get for making it weird."

Mark: "Sorry, but you have to admit we have some chemistry, more than you and Hideo, anyway."

*SLAP!*

Mark: "…Okay, I might have deserved that. But seriously, we were both mercenaries so we can understand each other on a professionally. We are both strong, too. Plus I can take quite a beating as you're finding out."

Azumi: "…Maybe we do match, **a bit**. But knowing who you were, or whatever was going on between you and Devil, puts me on edge, especially given my current job. Devil would destroy Hideo-sama just to prove a point, and I don't want that to happen."

Mark: "…I see."

Azumi: "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I do respect you for killing Devil. You must have had guts to even stand up to him and beating him must have required some serious strength."

Mark: "Thanks, Azumi. I appreciate that."

Azumi: "Whatever."

They reach Ageha's office. Azumi knocks on the door twice.

Ageha: "You may come in!"

Mark enters the room along with Azumi, who quickly closes the door.

Mark: "I came just like you asked Ageha. What did you want me to do?"

Ageha: "Straight to business?"

Mark: "…On second thought, I got a bad feeling. How are you doing this morning?"

Ageha: "I'm doing well; I'm quite excited about what we're going to do today."

Mark: "That's good."

Ageha: "How about you?"

Mark: "I'm anxious but other than that I'm alright."

Ageha: "Fuhahaha, don't worry, all you have to do is what you're good at."

Mark: "So I'm going to fight someone."

Ageha: "More like a few things."

Mark: "Things?"

Ageha: "Robots."

Ageha picks up what appears to be a leather cloth.

Ageha: "This patch will stick to your body and measure your stats as you fight them. I, Azumi, and a few of Kuki's scientists will keep track of you while you fight. We will then use the data to improve our military products."

Mark: "I see…but why do you need Azumi?"

Ageha: "After yesterday's incident between you two, it's obvious you two know each other. Azumi will be monitoring the fight, and she will call it off if things become dangerous."

Mark: "And if that happens…"

Ageha: "We won't help."

Mark: "So I've got no choice."

Ageha smiles and nods.

Ageha: "Before that why don't we have a drink? Kojyuuro?"

A butler comes in carrying a couple of filled glasses and a bottle.

Mark: "What are we drinking?"

Ageha: "It's called Kawakami Water. It's like Sake but has no alcohol. You can still get drunk though so be careful."

Mark: "Hmm, that-"

Kojyuuro: "Ah!"

The Kojyuuro loses his balance and the bottle and glasses go flying towards them. Mark quickly ducks under a glass and catches the bottle before it hits the ground. The other cup, however…

Ageha: "Kojyuuro…"

The cup landed perfectly landed on top of Ageha's head.

Kojyuuro: "Uh…I'm sor-"

The next moment Kojyuuro is flying up into the sky while screaming after being uppercutted by Ageha. With a sigh Azumi presses a button that closes the ceiling.

Mark: "Is he going to be okay?"

Azumi: "He'll be fine. This happens more times than you'd think."

Mark: "Poor guy…"

Ageha quickly dries herself with a towel she had ready.

Ageha: "*sigh* Never mind, let's get to work."

* * *

Mark: "Why are all test chambers white?"

Mark is in the middle of an open chamber with four tubes in the back. It is completely white except for the glass that everyone is looking through a story up. Ageha speaks through the speaker.

Ageha: "It helps with the data by allowing us differentiate between you and your surroundings on camera."

Mark: "I suppose that makes sense."

The tubes open and expose four black robots. One of which looks a lot like…

Mark: "Cookie?"

Ageha: "These are military grade prototypes so they have a similar resemblance to our previous working models."

"Switching on prototypes."

With a whirring sound the robots stand up to attention and their eyes start to glow.

"Hmm? What's this? It seems we have another victim."

"Only one this time? That's boring.

"This will be quick."

"Haha, he doesn't stand a chance."

Mark: "Are they supposed to be talking like this?!"

"He isn't taking us seriously!"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take this personally."

Mark: "You're robots! Can you even take things personally?!"

"Robot's have feelings, too!"

Mark: "No they don't! That's why people use them!"

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

"I'll be happy when he's beaten!"

Mark: "*sigh* Ageha, you might want to take a personal note here! I don't think they need to be able to talk!"

"Why you…!"

The third robot from the left rushes forward with an energy sword and strikes down with it at incredible speeds. Mark quickly blinks out of the way. Two of the robots also draw their weapons. One pulls out an energy spear while the other takes out two energy swords. The one that looks like Cookie just spins his hands.

Mark: "Do you not have a weapon?"

"Of course I do!"

His finger tips start shooting out bullets. Mark blinks once more.

Mark: "A mini-gun?!"

Ageha: "Alright. Begin!"

Mark: "I thought we already have!"

The spear robot charges in and stabs four times in quick succession. Mark sidesteps them while the twin sword wielding robot quickly homes in on his target and starts slashing wildly, forcing Mark to step back a few paces. The single sword robot circle around to Mark's back and once again slashes downward. Forced to move, Mark quickly rolls under the twin swords and tries to get back up before the spear robot stabs downward. However the speed is just too fast so Mark instead rolls to the side. As he gets up bullets start shooting towards him. He quickly runs to avoid them but gets cut off by another bullet stream.

Knowing he's about to get hit, Mark focuses his barrier. Bullets start hitting him, but they don't penetrate his barrier. Eventually the torrent stops and Mark rushes to the bullet shooting robot. However the others quickly get in his way, but he doesn't stop. He ducks under the single sword slash, sidesteps the spear, and then jumps over the x-cross slash from the twin sword. As he moves through the air he kicks the back of the robots head for extra speed.

Mark: "Haaaa!"

As Mark strikes down…

Mark: "Hunh…?!"

Pain rushes into his chest. He quickly clenches his chest with his hand as he flies off course and hits the ground a few feet away. His vision blurs and a veil of red covers his vision. It's just like it was the day before. Everything starts to hurt. He feels tired. He starts taking deep, ragged breaths.

'No…not now…'

* * *

Ageha: "What's happening?"

"We don't know ma'am! His vitals are dropping!"

"His energy has plummeted down to average levels!"

"We have to get him out of there!"

Azumi: "No. He can still fight."

"What?!"

On the other side of the window Mark has somehow gotten up to his knees.

Azumi: "I was put in charge of determining when we stop. I'm saying that he can still fight. The test is still running."

The scientists look at her as if she's crazy.

"He'll die!"

Azumi: "No, he won't! Stop arguing and watch the data!"

Ageha: "Are you sure, Azumi?"

Azumi: "Yes, Ageha-sama."

"Prototype 4 is firing!"

* * *

Ragged breaths is all Mark can hear right now. He knows that his target has moved away. Slowly Mark gets back up. He looks up just as slowly. He tries to focus. Suddenly hot pieces of metal punches through his body all over. Then, after awhile, it stops. He keeps on breathing, signaling that he's still alive, but barely.

'Is this it? No…I refuse to die here!'

Mark puts up his fists and focuses. His aura isn't responding though.

'I don't need my techniques! I can win this on my own!'

'…That's right, Master…'

'Who?! No I need to focus!'

Suddenly Mark's breath finally comes back.

Mark: "I'M NOT DONE! COME AND GET ME!"

The robots look stunned but the single sword one charges a tries to slice horizontally…

But Mark catches it by the arm and stops it. He quickly grins.

Mark: "I'm taking your sword."

"Like hell you are!"

The spear robot charges next and stabs forward. Mark quickly moves the sword robot in front of the attack so in a way that the attack hits the shoulder of the arm holding the sword. The stab cuts straight through and cuts Mark. He uses his free hand and grabs the spear before bending it using the other robot as a pivot point. It quickly breaks and Mark throws his half into the spear robot, causing it to fall over and shut off. Then Mark punches the sword robot's cut a few times, causing its arm to fall off and let go of the sword. Without hesitation, Mark catches the sword as it falls and stabs it into the hole where its arm was, shutting off the robot.

Then bullets start flying towards him. With a grunt Mark picks up the powered down robot and uses it as a shield as he charges the shooting robot. However the 'guns' start to overheat and the robot is forced to stop shooting, which prompts Mark to drop the heavy shell and dash forward. The twin sword robot quickly gets between the two and starts swinging wildly. Mark slides under the slashes and uses his position to jump up and stab downward into the shooting robot.

"Owowowow. Commencing self-destruction."

Mark quickly jumps back by kicking away the robot beneath him.

*Boom*

He quickly gets back up to face the last foe with the energy sword in hand.

"Damn you! I will make you suffer!"

The robot drops the sword in his left hand and replaces it with an electrified whip. It swipes from the side, so Mark rolls under it and starts dashing to close the distance. As he gets close the robot, it performs the quick downward slash the other robot used, but Mark has already become familiar with it and easily dodges it.

"Painful Thunder!"

The robot spins quickly and Mark quickly finds himself wrapped up by the whip. Then electricity runs through the whip (and thus him) and a massive amount of pain assaults him from everywhere.

* * *

Azumi silently watches with attack connect with interest as the others start to believe that Mark has lost.

Ageha: "…I guess it's over then."

"Only our best can recover from that attack."

"Yeah, only Hume-sama or Claudio-sama can get back up after taking that amount of pain."

Ageha: "Hmm?"

"What's wrong Ageha-sama?"

Ageha: "It looks like he's not bothered by it."

"What?!"

* * *

The robot's whip is suddenly cut to pieces before getting grabbed.

"H-how?!"

Mark: "…Physical pain is nothing to me anymore. I'm not sure if you robots can sense pain, but do you know what causes the most pain?"

"We can tell when and where we are damaged but it's not like how a human feels pain."

Mark: "Fire. Fire causes the most pain because we can feel our flesh and our sense of touch being burned away. As you can guess, it's the worse physical feeling imaginable. When I was ten, my house was set on fire with me and my family in it. I couldn't get out and I was soon engulfed. Perhaps unfortunately, I was a master of preservation aka staying alive. I couldn't count how many times my flesh was burned to the bone with the amount of pain rushing through my head. I lost count at around eleven times. After around twelve hours I was finally able to dig through the ashes that covered me towards the surface. Now, any pain compared to that is nothing."

"…What a boring story."

Mark let's go of the robot before slashing at him in an x-pattern, then spins and cuts through it horizontally, after that he stabs where the slashes met, before finally pushing the sword up through the top half of the robot. As the robot falls back, Mark turns to the exit and throws the sword away.

Mark: "My family died in that fire, you ass."

Once he exits the chamber he feels his aura crawling back into his body. He then hears footsteps from down the hall. He turns his head to see Azumi walking towards him, with a concerned look on her face. She walks up to him but doesn't talk. Several moments pass before Mark talks.

Mark: "Thanks for not stopping the fight, Azumi."

Azumi: "You're welcome…"

Mark: "Sorry to make you worry."

Azumi: "Hmph. Do you want to explain what happened in there?"

Mark: "It's difficult to explain."

Azumi: "More difficult than explaining 'Soul Fracturing'?"

Mark: "Heh, better to say that it's more difficult to explain due to Soul Fracturing."

Azumi looks puzzled but before she asks what he means…

Ageha: "Fuhahaha! Excellent work Mark!"

Mark: "Excellent? I thought it would be average at best."

Ageha: "Not at all! You beat all the robots excellently because you didn't do well. It shows that our products have some major flaws that can easily be exploited. As promised, Kuki will aid in cleaning Kawakami, so get some rest."

Mark: "Thanks Ageha. *turns to Azumi* I'll explain later if you want."

Azumi: "*nods* I'll take you up on that."

* * *

Mark is lying down on the bank next the Tama River, silently and intensely thinking over a few things.

'I hate it when I can't find the answers to my questions. Especially these few, every time I get close to one it suddenly gets pulled away. Grr… If I just had one then I could make a guess as to what the others are…'

"Hey, isn't that Mark?"

'Hmm?'

Mark turns his head towards the voice; it was Capt with Yamato walking next to him. He waves over to them and they walk over.

Yamato: "What are you doing?"

Mark: "Thinking."

Capt: "This spot more for relaxing than thinking."

Mark: "Can't it be both?"

Capt: "Mmm… nope. I can't think and relax here so it can't be both."

Mark: "Hahaha, sorry but you don't really strike me as a thinker so I have a hard time picturing you think. What about you Yamato?"

Yamato: "You would fall asleep here before you got any work done."

Mark: "Bummer."

Mark gets up from the spot.

Mark: "Do you know where a good thinking spot is?"

Capt: "Not a clue."

Yamato: "Why do you need a spot?"

Mark: "I got a lot of questions but I can't think of the answers."

Yamato: "What type of questions?"

Mark: "I don't know."

Yamato: "Well you have to know the question before you can know the answer. Unless you're Capt and you're just lucky."

Capt: "I got full scores just by answering a multiple-answer quiz randomly. I didn't even study for the test."

Yamato: "The teacher said we should be more like him."

Mark: "That is pretty lucky."

'What type of question am I answering…'

Mark: "Anyway I think you just helped me out with my dilemma, Yamato. I guess I owe you one."

Yamato: "No problem."

Mark: "Heh, maybe, but I hardly ever owe anyone so don't write it off so casually."

The phone in Mark's pocket starts beeping.

Mark: "I should check this."

Text: 'We need to talk, Margit.'

Capt: "What's it say?"

Mark: "I have to meet with someone. Sorry, but I should go."

Capt: "We have to go too; we have to get to the hideout for our Friday meeting."

Yamato: "See you later Mark."

Mark: "Yeah, and remember, I owe you one."

* * *

Margit is on a rooftop looking nervous.

Mark: "Hey Maru-san. What's up?"

Margit half-jumps from the sudden voice bursting from behind her. As Margit quickly spins towards the voice, Mark smiles mischievously. No one ever gets used to the 'blink and talk' so he has taken enjoyment in surprising people. Margit gives him a serious look.

Mark: "What?"

Margit: "There's no time for playing around, we have a problem."

Mark: "Okay, what's the problem?"

She suddenly gets quiet and blushes in embarrassment. Mark decides to continue his playful attack.

Mark: "It's hard to get serious when you're acting so cute."

Margit: "C-Cute?!"

Mark: "Cute, adorable, and beautiful."

Margit: "W-What are you saying?!"

Mark: "You haven't forgotten about me asking to become your boyfriend, have you?"

Margit gulps. Mark knows he should stop be he can't help himself at this point. This is as far as he's gotten when it comes to sweet-talking her. Granted he hasn't tried that much but now he has figured out how to get to her.

Mark: "Is that why you called me up here milady?"

Margit: "Wait, 'milady'?"

Mark: "Only someone as beautiful as you can be royalty, Maru-sa…Maru-chan."

Margit: "Hold on, wait up, we have a problem!"

Mark: "You already said that."

Margit: "But this is serious."

'Damn, I probably got to into it.'

Mark: "What is it?"

Margit: "Milady knows you killed Devil."

…Silence. Margit starts to get uncomfortable. After a few excruciating seconds Mark speaks again.

Mark: "This is a joke."

'Maru-san…she wouldn't really do this…would she?"

Margit: "I'm sorry Mark. She asked and…and I can't lie to her."

'No…not now…I can fix this…'

He quickly pulls out his phone and calls Yamato.

"Hello?"

Mark: "Yamato I need…"

He hears a brief struggle over the phone before someone else's voice comes onto the phone.

"Mark."

Mark: "…Momoyo."

Momoyo: "I'll give you a day to leave Kawakami. If not then we'll force you to leave."

Mark: "Why are you doing this to me?"

Momoyo: "We are taught at the temple that killing is absolutely forbidden and shouldn't be forgiven."

Mark: "You have no idea of what I did or why I had to do it. What I did changed everything for the better. Trust me, if you had someone like Devil in Kawakami, you would have had to done the same."

Momoyo: "Wrong. We would have stepped up to him and defeated him without resorting to murder."

Mark: "That's impossible. He would have destroyed your friends…no, he would have changed them, exploited them, and he would do it just to have you as a pet!"

He can here Momoyo scoff over the phone.

Mark: "You didn't know him. I did. For months I was forced to watch his work and I even had to receive his thoughts and ideas! He…was…a…monster!"

Momoyo: "Hmph, you underestimate me. I wouldn't even let him get close to my friends."

Mark: "…You two wouldn't even be on the same level."

Momoyo: "You have until tomorrow to leave."

She hangs up. Mark closes his eyes hard in frustration as he puts his phone back in his pocket. He silently curses his luck as Margit slowly approaches him from behind. He knows that they are a good group of people that think that they are doing the right thing, but that just sharpens the edge of the knife. Margit grabs his shoulder in hopes of showing him that he's not alone. That just causes the knife to sink deeper into him. She betrayed the deep amount of trust he put in her when he told her the truth. The worst part, what he would call the cruel twist of fate if it had not declared that wasn't leading him anymore…

Mark: "…I'm dying…"

Margit: "…Mark?"

Mark: "I said I'M DYING!"

She steps back at the sudden shout. He turns to face her.

Mark: "Do you really think that I could just burn a part of my soul and walk away unscathed?! When I set fire to Devil, I put a nail in my own coffin! Every time, every single GODDAMN TIME I use my soul's powers I end up burning up a part of myself permanently! I knew this when I did it! I KNEW this would happen one day, so I set it ALL up! Everything! I offered my services so I could live out my final days IN PEACE! THIS JOB was supposed to be my last for a reason! I finally found the country I wanted live out my days in! Everything was in place! Then I came to Kawakami and did everything to help out the city, especially the Kazama Family! I gave up most of my remaining life RIGHT HERE! Now I have to LEAVE?! What's worse, the Kazama Family is the one making me go! GODDAMN IT!"

Mark becomes silent with that last outburst. Margit is completely taken aback by all this. Neither know what to say. Margit tries.

Margit: "Mark…I…If I-"

But Mark just puts up his hand signal for silence. After a moment he simply turns and starts to walk away. As he's about to jump off the roof, he turns.

Mark: "I'm going to go and think, Margit. I would say that I'll see you later, but I not sure that I will. Good bye."

And with those final words he blinks away.

* * *

It's around midnight and Mark is lying by the Tama River on the bank, where he was earlier. A shadow approaches him.

"Sup."

Mark: "Hello Azumi."

Azumi: "Why did you call me out here?"

Mark: "I wanted to talk to someone."

Azumi: "Not interested."

Mark: "I also have some really good beer and it's a clear night so it's good for star gazing."

Azumi: "…Will you give me answers?"

Mark: "Get me hammered enough and I'll give you everything you want."

Azumi: "Okay then."

She lies down next to Mark, who promptly gives her a cold can of beer. Mark notices that she's wearing casual clothes instead of her maid outfit.

Mark: "If that didn't work I also had Sake, Wine, Whiskey, Kawakami Water, and various Liqueurs, all for the rich."

Azumi: "…You really want to get drunk, don't you?"

Mark: "No, I just wanted to talk with you."

Azumi: "What about?"

Mark: "Everything."

Azumi: "*Sip* This is really good beer."

Mark: "I already told you that. You didn't believe me?"

Azumi: "I have a hard time believing anyone who offers me a drink."

Mark: "I see…Anyway, I thought you should know I'm dying."

Azumi: "How long do you got?"

Mark: "Thanks for the sympathy."

Azumi: "I agreed to talk, not to care."

Mark: "Ouch, anyway I'm thinking maybe a few weeks, maybe I can stretch it to a year."

She doesn't give a response after a few seconds. Mark starts to think that maybe she does care.

Azumi: "Ahh…I'm loving this beer."

'Or maybe not. Nah, I'm sure that Azumi has a kind heart beneath that iron exterior.'

Azumi: "Does this have anything to do about this morning?"

Mark: "Yep, my soul is burning; every time the fire gets close to the center of my soul I feel a burst of 'soul pain'."

Azumi: "What's 'soul pain'?"

Mark: "It's very hard to describe, like trying to teach a deaf man about hearing."

Azumi: "…Is that a real saying?"

Mark: "It is now. Anyway when one experiences 'soul pain', the soul reacts in order to protect itself and it does so by preventing the soul from reaching out. To me, this means I can no longer use my Aura Arts for awhile and I become just an average person, well an average person with fighting experience."

Azumi: "Does it happen often?"

Mark: "Until yesterday it was once a night. Now it's once in the morning and once at night."

Azumi: "Sounds annoying."

Mark: "And painful, even by my standards."

She signals him for another beer, which he gives.

Mark: "Do you usually drink after work?"

Azumi: "No, I drink about once a week."

Mark: "Does Hideo drink with you?"

Azumi: "Nah, he's too busy studying."

Mark: "You really like him don't you?"

Azumi sighs and takes a look at Mark. He simply shrugs.

Mark: "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm going to die anyway."

Azumi: "Alright, I like him. It's just that he's…unresponsive to my feelings. Guess what he told me."

Mark: "You're special?"

Azumi: "He said that I should get my own family so I can be happy in both home and work."

Mark: "Ouch, but that's not stopping you, is it."

Azumi: "*sigh* I don't know. I want to be with him, but there are times when I realize I can't be more than what we are. Know what I mean?"

Mark: "Yeah, that's happened to me about two years ago."

Azumi: "Go on."

Mark: "I was guarding this beautiful and kind princess and we sort of had a thing for each other so we went out secretly and had a few dates. Then one day her father came with a suitor, and arranged a marriage. When we were alone I told her that I thought we had a thing and she said 'I enjoyed our time together, but we have to separate. If you want to make me happy then please find someone else and have a family.'"

Azumi: "At least you were put down easy."

Mark: "I had to guard the wedding, nearly kicked that guy's ass when they kissed. Then I had to guard the honeymoon."

Azumi: "…You have the patience of a saint."

Mark: "Thank you. Anyway I know what you're talking about. Eventually, you're going to have to make a choice between risking taking advantage of the situation or dealing with the consequences of inaction, because Hideo will marry someone one day and you're either the bride or the one that has to protect the bride."

Azumi: "That's a depressing future."

Mark: "Welcome to my world."

Azumi: "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Mark: "Hmm…Well you **are** a ninja. Don't you have a few tricks up your sleeve for situations like this?"

Azumi: "Sadly, no. I wasn't trained in **those** arts. My elders didn't think I had the body for it."

Mark: "Seriously? But you're hot!"

Azumi: "I guess I didn't have the looks back then."

Mark: "…That kinda pisses me off."

He hands her another beer, but she shakes her head.

Azumi: "Give me the Kawakami Water. I don't want to end up with a hangover."

Mark: "Here you go."

Azumi: "The whole bottle? Didn't you bring cups?"

Mark: "Hold on…"

He searches through the collection of drinks he brought for the cups for a few moments.

Mark: "Ah-Hah, found them."

Azumi: "You really were prepared."

Mark: "Well this **is** my last night in Kawakami."

Azumi: "Why?"

Mark: "The Kazama Family found out I killed Devil so they're forcing them out."

Azumi: "They have no idea what Devil was like. Isn't chasing you out of town a little extreme anyway?"

Mark: "Yeah, well I suppose that would be because of Momoyo. She hates me."

Azumi: "So not even you can go up against the Martial Arts God."

Mark: "I can beat her if I want, but I'd rather not."

She can't help but laugh at the comment.

Azumi: "Really? You can beat Kawakami Momoyo?"

Mark: "In about ten seconds. But like I said I don't want to."

Azumi: "That's just the alcohol. Anyway I can help you."

Mark: "You can?"

Azumi: "How about you work with me for Kuki?"

Mark: "Thanks for the option, but I don't think I have enough life to work for something as big as Kuki."

Azumi: "Think about it carefully, I've never asked anyone to work with me before, Mark. I like you and you're talented."

Mark: "…I like you too Azumi. It's just that I would rather have my remaining days spent without chaos or battle or competition."

Azumi: "And yet you want a girlfriend."

Mark: "I didn't say I wanted to be alone."

Azumi: "Do you even know how selfish that is. You just get a girl, give her hopes and dreams, make her happy, and then crush them all by dying?"

Mark: "Yeah, I know it's selfish, but I don't want to be alone. Not at the end anyway. Besides, the people I want for girlfriends already know I'm going to die. What's more is that they're used to it."

Azumi: "I haven't gotten used to death."

Mark: "…I suppose so…"

Mark rolls on top of Azumi. They both look into each others' eyes.

Mark: "Azumi…can you be with me when I go."

Azumi: "…I'll think about it."

He gets closer to her.

Mark: "Sometimes it's better to act than to think."

Azumi: "Like falling in love with a dying man?"

He stops at that moment.

'I…can't do this. Azumi is right. What I'm asking for is just cruel. Maybe being alone is painful, but when it comes to the alternative…it's just…I don't know what's worse. I can withstand the pain at least. That's what I'm good at. I don't know if Azumi can take it though.'

He quickly rolls off.

Mark: "Azumi…you confuse me."

Azumi: "What did I do?!"

Mark: "You just got me thinking."

Azumi: "…That was close…"

Mark: "Sorry, what did you say?"

Azumi: "Um, I was just saying how you just got me thinking too."

Mark: "I see…You know maybe I should fight back."

Azumi: "What are you talking about?"

Mark: "The Kazama Family. If I fight them, I could at least die here. Sure the fight will take a lot out of me but I should be able to live for few days and I could stay here."

Azumi: "Do you really think you can beat Kawakami Momoyo?"

Mark: "How about you come and watch. I'll fight here. You can bring Hideo, he can cheer Kazuko on."

Azumi: "I think you're drunk."

Mark: "I wish I could but my aura arts won't let me."

Azumi: "…You're really going to go through with this?"

Mark: "Yep, I'm going to make all the arrangement right now."

She gets up.

Azumi: "In that case I'll turn in for today. I'll see you tomorrow, Mark. Oh, and good luck, you'll need it."

Mark calls after her.

Mark: "Stop underestimating me!"

_Everything has been set into motion. I don't know who else is going to fight me tomorrow, but everyone is in for a shock. This is going to be my last fight, so I'm going to put everything into it. I just hope they do to because they're going to need to be at their best to get close to beating me._


	8. Chapter 8-1 - Kawakami End of a Dream

**Okay I'm going to apologize first a bit here. I don't really believe in the "Part 1" thing since it sounds like the author just got lazy or they want to get some more money from a film. However, as I was in the middle of writing I noticed that it was 6,000+ words. "My god," I had said, "I'm not even sure if I'm halfway done yet!" So I thought you would want to see what was happening up to this point and so here we are.**

**Enjoy! Oh and don't worry, I'm making the the second part as quick as I can!**

* * *

**Kawakami End of a Dream (Part 1)**

_I've been waiting here all night by the Tama River. Me versus the Kazama Family, the fight that determines whether or not I stay in Kawakami. Azumi, Hideo, and Margit are coming as well (I just checked) and I have to assume that they are bringing their respective forces, but if they really care then they will stay out of the fight. I asked the Prime Minister to keep civilians out of sight. The weather isn't supposed to turn to rain, but it is overcast, so it's a good day for this. Everything is set._

"What are you writing about~?"

Mark: "Just a journal entry, Azumi. Good morning by the way."

He looks toward the bridge of weirdoes and sees Azumi pulling Hideo in a rickshaw. She stops just after getting off the bridge.

Hideo: "Fuhahaha, good morning Mark."

Mark: "Good morning to you as well Hideo."

Hideo: "I trust that you will fight fairly against Kazuko-dono."

Mark: "This is a no restraint fight, Hideo, but I will fight as fairly as I can."

Hideo: "See that you do. Kazuko is a beautiful flower that should be protected against dishonor."

Azumi: "Your love is beautiful Hideo-sama~!"

Mark: "Hey Azumi, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hideo: "Go Azumi!"

Azumi: "Yes Hideo-sama~!"

Azumi quickly runs to Mark and her attitude changes.

Azumi: "What do you want?"

Mark: "How in the hell you can do that all day is beyond me."

Azumi: "You called me over so you can say that?"

Mark: "I was curious as to why you brought a stopwatch."

Azumi: "You want me to like you? Prove that you are a man of your word and beat Momoyo in around ten seconds or less."

Mark: "Your really pushing me, aren't you? Well whatever, I wasn't kidding last night. How much more will you like me?"

Azumi: "I saw Hideo-sama do something amazing like this."

Mark: "That's a big reward, how about you throw in a kiss if I beat her in five seconds."

Azumi: "Who's pushing who now?"

Mark: "A promised kiss from the beautiful Azumi Oshitari will make me want to push myself harder. If I lose this bet I'll work for Kuki for the rest of my short life."

Azumi: "…Fine, you got a deal. You beat her in five seconds I'll give you a kiss, fail and you work under me."

Mark: "Remember to only start the timer right when the first attack flies. I'll call 'time' when I'm done."

Azumi nods and heads back to Hideo. Mark sees a shadow in the corner of his eye.

Mark: "Come on out Margit, I can see you."

Margit comes out of the shadows and walks towards him.

Margit: "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for this whole situation."

Mark: "Maybe, but I know you came here to watch over Chris, not apologize."

Margit: "That too. I'm sorry Mark, how long do you have left?"

Mark: "Before this I figured I could have stretched my time out to a year. After the fight I will probably have a few days."

Margit: "Mark…I feel terrible. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here fighting milady, and after you saved our lives, too."

Mark: "Maru-san, I think this fight was inevitable, and my choice would have been the same. This had to happen now if I want to do this; I wouldn't have enough energy if this was pushed back a few days. I know you regret it Maru-san, but this had to happen and I'm grateful that you gave me this chance."

She smiles in relief as the heavy burden that is regret is slowly lifted from her shoulders.

Margit: "Thank you Mark."

Mark: "Don't worry about it. Oh, if Chris does fight me I'll try not to cause serious damage."

Margit: "You had better be careful."

Mark: "I will."

She blushes for moment before saying one last thing.

Margit: "U-umm…I'll also give you kiss if you beat Momoyo…as an apology."

Mark: "You heard that, huh? Okay, thanks Maru-san."

She walks back into the shadows, leaving Mark alone on the soon-to-be battlefield. It isn't long before he senses Momoyo. He looks in the direction it's coming from and sees the Kazama Family approaching. He can't help but grin despite the circumstances. He hasn't unleashed his full powers in four years, when he defeated Devil. It's…refreshing. They continue to get closer, and soon enough they stand several meters in front of him.

Mark: "I'm guessing you got my text Yamato."

Yamato: "Of course."

Momoyo: "Fighting against me takes guts, I'll give you that."

He takes a quick look at their faces and sees that some of the family is conflicted. Some don't want to fight him, which he takes gladly.

'So I'm not completely hated.'

Mark: "So who's going to fight me?"

Momoyo: "You won't get past me."

Mark can see the darkness and hatred in her eyes. He knows that this isn't like her, he is the sole exception. This was the result of unlocking Kazuko's power and the pain it almost caused during the process. The moment she saw Kazuko's tears was the moment she started hating him.

Mark: "You underestimate me Momoyo. You need to think clearly if you want to have any hope of beating me."

Momoyo: "I already fought you before, remember. I know your skills and abilities."

Mark: "If you truly know my skills then you'd know that I'm not good at fighting with my bare-handed, at least in relative terms."

Momoyo: "You aren't good…at fighting bare-handed?"

He pulls his sword out of its sheath. This time the full blade comes out. A light covers and seals the cracks in the blade. Nearly half the blade is covered in light, showing how damaged it really is.

Mark: "A hand-and-a-half sword. I have a tendency to call it a broad sword when I compare it to other blades."

Momoyo: "You're a swordsman."

Mark: "An **Aura** Swordsman to be precise. Now then, I'll be nice and call this an unofficial fight, that way your reputation is unsullied by the results of this fight."

He points his sword at Momoyo, who also goes into a stance.

Mark: "Do you have the strength to beat Mark Silv, the Survivor, Slayer of Devil, and Sole Heir of the Aura Arts? This fight will start you attack, Momoyo."

Momoyo: "Kawakami Style: Star Obliterator!"

Energy flies from her hand as Azumi starts the timer. Mark's sword absorbs the energy.

Momoyo stomps on the ground and the earth crumbles around Mark, who blinks behind Momoyo.

Momoyo smiles as the earth comes up and surrounds the space behind her where Mark blinked, Mark blinks again.

Momoyo: "Come on and fight-!"

Mark's face suddenly appears in front of Momoyo's and a sharp pain pierces her chest.

Mark: "TIME!"

Azumi stops the clock with 4.54 on the display, but she is shocked. The earth sinks back into the ground, clearly revealing Mark and Momoyo. Everyone is completely stunned by what they see.

Mark's blade has run clean through her heart. She is being held in the air by the attack like a puppet being held by a single string. He stares into her eyes. He slowly lowers her and grabs hold of Momoyo as he's carrying her and gently lowers her back first onto the ground. He then stands over her and pulls out the blade. There isn't a mark on her skin to show that she has been hurt at all.

Kazuko: "Onee-sama!"

Yamato: "Nee-san…"

"Momo-sempai…"

Mark: "She can no longer fight back. She should be considered defeated."

Those words make everything seem even quieter as if he has said something that can't even be comprehended. Everything stays still for a moment.

Mark: "Don't worry; my sword won't kill or deal permanent damage unless I want it to. But the center of her energy has been compromised. She will not be able to move for at least a few minutes."

He moves back to allow the Kazama Family to surround and check on her. He looks at Azumi who just recovered from the surprise, Hideo still hasn't. He shifts his gaze to Margit who also just calmed down. Mark lets out a small and quick grin before turning back to the Kazama Family with a serious face. Mayucchi is the first to walk up to fight.

Mayucchi: "I can't just let you walk off after doing this to one of my friends, Mark-san."

Mark: "It was a fight, Mayucchi. Somebody had to lose."

Chris shows up next her.

Chris: "Was that how it was with Devil?"

Mark: "No. It was either him or a lot of innocent people."

Then Kazuko shows up next.

Kazuko: "I will avenge Onee-sama!"

Hideo: "Good luck Kazuko-dono!"

Kazuko: "Awaw…I need to stay focused!"

Next Yamato and Miyako step up.

Yamato: "I'm with Kazuko."

Miyako: "I'm always with Yamato."

Gakuto: "I'll fight, too!"

Only Capt and Moro aren't fighting. They carry Momoyo back so she doesn't get caught in the battle. Mark takes a quick glance across each of their faces seriously. He raises his sword to fight.

Mark: "Give me everything you guys got or you can't win."

Kazuko dashes in first with her naginata, which Mark promptly deflects. As Kazuko reels back Chris speeds past her with her Rapier. Mark dodges and tries to finish off Kazuko. Several arrows suddenly fly in his way to stop him while Mayucchi comes in from above and slashes with blinding speed. He barely blocks the attacks as more arrows move toward him. He quickly catches them with his free arm before being shoulder tackled to the ground by Gakuto.

He quickly rolls back on his feet and all five attack him at the same time.

Mark: "Fierce Cold!"

With a shout Mark spins with his arm and sword outstretched. A sudden frost bursts forth, flash-freezing the grass and the arrows Miyako shot at him. All but Mayucchi lose their balance and fall down. Mark rushes Mayucchi and slashes upward knocking her into the air above him even though she blocked the attack.

Matsukaze: "Watch out everybody! He can probably control other elements besides ice!"

Mark: "Matsukaze is talking **now**?"

He quickly follows Mayucchi into the air after voicing that thought. They start slashing at speeds that can't be seen by the regular person. Sparks start flying in all directions. Miyako's arrows are cut up before they even get close. Kazuko quickly jumps after them after recovering. As she's about to strike, Mark turns and smacks her down to the ground hard with the side of his blade. The small lapse in time is all Mayucchi needed and her next attack connects, sending Mark towards the river.

He quickly spins and throws his sword into the river point first. Once it hits the river it stops and freezes the water into a small circle with a wall on the outside. Mark nimbly falls into it and draws his sword back out. Mayucchi also lands in the ice bulb though and they once again start slashing at each other shredding the ice on the inside.

On the outside Kazuko and Chris are trying to find way in since the bulb is shaking due to the fighting.

Yamato: "Miyako, can you break it?"

Miyako: "My love for you can pierce anything!"

Miyako puts some of her energy into the arrow.

Back inside Mark and Mayucchi are still battling at intense speeds. They both back up at the same time to gauge their next attack before…

*Crash*

The arrow flies clean through both of the walls and just narrowly avoids Mark.

Mark: "What the in the hell was **that**?!"

As soon as Mark finishes that sentence Mayucchi cuts at him and almost gets him before everything gets blinked up above the bank where everyone else is. Mark once again freezes a part of the river and uses it to jump up after the bulb before smashing it down with the side of his sword. Everyone quickly runs out of the way.

*CRASH*

The bulb is crushed when it hits the ground with Mayucchi still inside it. Mark is still in the air and starts to glow before he dives down sword first. As soon as it touches the ground…

*Boom!*

An explosion erupts from Mark, melting the ice and sending it flying at the same time. Once again it hits the ground, this time exposing Mayucchi. She struggles to get up as Mark closes in for the finish. Suddenly Gakuto gets in his way and grabs and flips him before throwing him away a few feet. Mark takes it in stride and rolls back on his feet without leaving any openings. Everyone besides Gakuto rushes to Mayucchi's position.

Yamato: "Gakuto! Hold him off!"

Gakuto: "You got it!"

Mark: "You must have a lot of guts to face a swordsman without a weapon."

Gakuto: "My pride as man is on the line, so…Handsome Lariat!"

Mark easily dodges the powerful punch and counters with a couple of quick slashes to Gakuto torso, but he doesn't let the force or the pain push him back.

Gakuto: "Ow, ow, ow!"

Mark slashes downward, but Gakuto catches his hand, much to Mark's surprise; he misjudged Gakuto's abilities. Gakuto then throws him back with a powerful straight to his chest. However, Mark is undaunted and easily regains his footing. Kazuko suddenly comes in from above; he's forced to dodge to the side. Chris is already there though and she thrusts with her rapier; he deflects the attack. Now open, Mayucchi slashes and scores a direct hit against him. He is then struck many times from the same area in extremely rapid succession by Mayucchi's aura. Mark releases his barrier with a burst of energy to stop the attack before being shot several times with Miyako's arrows. Finally Gakuto finishes the combo with his 'Handsome Lariat'.

Mark is launched back by the assault and his back hits the ground hard, but he still hops back onto his feet and raises his sword. The attackers' faces react with a mixture of impressed and frustrated.

Mark: "You guys do know that you don't have to hold back, right? For instance Mayucchi, you can flip your sword around. You aren't going to kill me. I've been burned, crushed, stabbed, beaten, dismembered, and one time I was even decapitated."

Mayucchi: "W-What?!"

Matsukaze: "You don't look for worse because of it liar!"

Mark: "It's true!"

Matsukaze: "Prove it!"

He sighs before shaking his head and charging back into the fight with a shout.

* * *

Momoyo: "Ugh, what's going on…what's that commotion all about?"

Moro: "Hey! Capt, she woke up!"

Capt: "Momoyo, are you okay?"

Momoyo: "I don't feel good, I feel sick."

Moro: "I'm surprised you aren't worse. Mark **did** just stab you in the heart after all. He said you would be fine but we were still worried."

'He…stabbed me? I remember I used my attack, then he teleported in front of me, all I saw was his face before I felt a sudden pain in my chest and my energy left me. I remember being lifted as I stared at him…that's when it went black.'

Momoyo: "Wait! What about the battle?! Did he…?!"

They aren't sure what to say, so they look away.

Momoyo: "I…lost?"

Moro: "He said that this fight was unofficial exactly so you can keep your reputation okay."

Capt: "Everyone was shocked though. You should have seen the looks on our faces!"

She can't get a grip on what just happened.

Momoyo: "It was so quick…so easy…"

Capt: "Momo-senpai, if you think that he won because you were weaker then you would be wrong."

Momoyo: "How?"

Capt: "Right now everyone's fighting him and he's having a hard time winning. I think he was able to win because he knew how to defeat you. He fought you before and he probably put a lot of thought into how to win. What's more is that he already took down Devil, somebody powerful. That probably translated into your fight as a bonus for him."

Momoyo: "Wow…Capt actually said something reasonable."

Capt: "Don't expect it to happen often!"

Momoyo: "Hmm…I guess you're right Capt. Thanks."

Capt: "I'm not the leader for nothing!"

Moro: "But…"

Capt & Momoyo: "Hm?"

Moro: "It kinda makes me wonder who Devil was, exactly. Didn't you say that Mark told you that Devil was on an entirely different level than you?"

Capt: "Maybe we can ask after the fight?"

Momoyo: "Yeah, now I'm interested, too."

She tries to stand up, but she can't. She can't help but sigh.

Momoyo: "I guess I'm sitting this one out…"

* * *

'I need to focus!'

The fight is starting to drag on; Mark's soul is starting to give out. Mark deflects Mayucchi's strike before turning and blocking Chris, all the while ducking Miyako's arrows.

'This is dangerous. I need to end this soon or I'm dying right here, in front of everyone!'

Once again they gather to perform another team combo. His vision blacks out for a moment.

Mark: "! Alright! This ends now!"

They charge in unison as Miyako provides covering fire. Mark swings his sword in a wide fashion and fire erupts from the blade quickly covering everything in front of him with fire. They break off the attack and Mark charges towards Miyako at blistering speeds. Kazuko quickly gets in his way but he just charges through her, launching her into the air. With only feet separating them Miyako focuses her aura into her arrow and then unleashes it. Marks spins and avoids it by the skin of his teeth and using his momentum he slashes into her horizontally. With a yelp of pain Miyako falls to the ground.

'One down!'

Chris charges and thrusts as Mark turns around. He barely deflects it with his sword and grabs Chris by her shirt. With a grunt of exertion he throws her into Kazuko, who is still in the air along with his sword. Kazuko and Chris collide noisily before they both get pierced in their stomachs by the sword. With a pull of his hand, the sword lurches out of the two girls and flies into Mark's hand as if it was being pulled by a rope.

'That's three!'

When the sword returns to Marks hands he pulls it back to charge it. While he does Mayucchi and Gakuto are closing the distance. After a few moments he thrusts the sword forward. Lighting violently explodes from the point of the blade and hits both Gakuto and Mayucchi. With pained expressions they both fall together.

'Only one left…'

Mark blinks in front of Yamato and grabs him while putting the sword to his neck.

Mark: "I…win, Yamato."

Yamato: "…I guess so."

*Crack*

Mark & Yamato: "Huh?"

*Crack-crack*

Mark lets go of Yamato and quickly jumps back.

*Crack*

The crack slowly runs down toward the hilt of the sword. The light binding the sword together disappears and the sword falls to the ground in chunks and pieces leaving only the hilt and the unbroken piece of blade in Mark hand.

*Crack-crack*

Mark: "No…no, no, no, no, NO!"

*CRACK!*

Mark: "ARRGH! Damn it!

With a loud shout Mark drops the hilt and is forced to his knees by the soul pain. His senses become numb, he thinks someone has called his name but he can't be sure. He looks at the blade on ground since it's right in front of his face. He watches as the crack gets closer to the hilt. Once it does…

Mark: "Come on…come on…not here…I accepted my end…but not in front of the Kazama Family…they don't need to see this…"

*CRACK!*

"ARGH!"

He can't even tell he just yelled that. Slowly, painfully, the crack gets closer to the hilt. That's all he can tell, even his vision has gone blurry.

'This is it…death…I'm going to die…'

*CRACK*

Maybe he yelled, maybe he didn't, he doesn't know, and for each moment that passes he ceases to care little by little. One more crack and it's all over.

*CR-*

'…'

'…'

'…Urgh?'

'I will not let you die here, Master.'

'Who said that?'

'How self-centered. You have a promise to keep, Master. Do not worry; I will help you get back on the path again.'

Mark regains his senses. Sight, sound, taste, feel, and smell come rushing back to him. He gasps for air. Everyone is watching curiously except for Margit and Azumi, who are watching as if they're about to have a heart attack. However there is one more presence here. One Mark can't see, but one he knows and fears. One he had thought dead.

Mark: "I think I'd prefer the dying…"

Yamato is just a few feet in front of him, so he heard what he said.

Yamato: "You'd prefer dying over what?"

Mark: "Yamato…for the love of god, don't ask questions. Just run."

Yamato: "Run?"

Mark: "RUN! EVERYONE RUN! NOW!"

Everyone just looks at him with questions in their eyes.

Mark: "FOR *Censored*'S SAKE, RUN! AZUMI, MARGIT…!"

His voice leaves him. He feels himself falling back into oblivion. Desperately, he tries to claw his way back, but to no avail.

* * *

Mark finds himself on the ground in an open meadow. He quickly gets up and analyzes his surroundings.

'I've been here before. This is the Soul's Clearing…a spirit world that borders between life and death; where souls can interact with each other on a physical level…this is where I fought Devil…'

"That is correct, Master."

Mark turns around at a leisurely pace. He already knows who is talking to him now. When he sees himself, a deep hatred flows into him.

Mark: "You've been alive this whole time?"

"Yes and no. Yes, the burning did not kill me. No, I have not been 'able' until now. I only just recovered a few days ago."

Mark: "I should have sensed you."

"You would have, I do not doubt that. However, you had damaged your own soul when you tried to destroy me, thus dulling your senses and your awareness of me."

Mark: "So you've just been in my soul, gathering your own strength so you can overtake me."

"You misunderstand, Master. I acknowledge my defeat."

Mark: "You do?"

"Yes. You won and therefore you are the reigning soul fragment."

Mark: "Then why did you pull me out of my body?"

"You, we, are close to death. I will save us. I know how to keep you alive."

Mark: "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do then-!"

"There is also the matter of your memory. You have forgotten something very important: the reason why you fight."

Mark: "I fight to make people happy! That is enough!"

"Four years ago you would have said something else."

Mark: "Maybe I changed!"

"Your memory changed when you lost me. You do not remember the promise you made."

Mark: "What promise?!"

"Our brother's."

Mark body suddenly leaves the meadow and he is suddenly covered in fire. Mark is completely disoriented by the sudden transition and he falls forward onto the ground after stumbling for a bit.

'Urgh…I feel nauseous…'

* * *

Back in the real world Mark has just collapsed after that sudden shout to Azumi and Margit. Momoyo looks around and sees that everyone is just as confused as she is. Yamato, who is closest to Mark, steps forward cautiously.

Margit: "NO! Get away from him!"

Margit comes from the shadows and kicks Yamato to the ground. She then puts up her Tonfa towards Mark. Yamato is stares at her incredulously. Chris gets up slowly (apparently she isn't as damaged as Momoyo is) and is also struck dumb by Margit's actions.

Chris: "Margit! What are you doing?!"

Margit: "Run, milady! It isn't safe here!"

In the corner of her eye, Momoyo can see Azumi pushing Hideo back with one hand while wielding a katana with the other.

'What is going on?!'

Then Mark gets up slowly. Once he standing fully upward, he lets out a smile.

Mark(?): "This…I have waited four years just to feel the wind and the earth again, the smell of nature, the taste of humidity in the air, the sound of water, and seeing the sky. I've missed it all!"

Gakuto: "Is he okay? Did we hit him too hard?"

'Good question…'

Momoyo's sense of aura is suddenly suffocated by Mark's energy. But it doesn't feel like Mark, it feels like someone else entirely. It **looks** just like him, though. His head and eyes suddenly focus on Margit.

Mark(?): "You have grown up, Eberbach. Tell me, do you still work under Friedrich?"

Chris: "What are you talking about, Mark? You just met with Margit and father the other day!"

Margit: "Milady!"

Mark(?): "Mark did? I see…Master must have been busy. Ah, now I am starting to get the memories."

He turns around and looks at Azumi.

Mark(?): "Oshitari? You are not even going to say hello to me?"

She just glares at him angrily.

'This is definitely not Mark. But if he's not Mark then, who is he?'

Then he turns to Momoyo and chill runs down her spine. One by one he looks at her friends. After finishing with Yamato, turns and bows with a flourish.

Mark(?): "I am Mark de Silv, but call me Devil for simplicity."

…Silence...Momoyo can hear something break in her mind.

Momoyo: "…Devil?"

Devil: "Yes."

Momoyo: "The one Mark killed?"

Devil: "Almost killed, obviously."

Momoyo: "The monster?"

Devil: "Are you going to continue to ask questions you can already easily guess the answer to?"

Moro: "You don't seem that monstrous…"

Devil laughs at that comment.

Devil: "Then you are a fool."

Margit lunges at him with her tonfa. As soon as she gets within a centimeter of him…

*BOOM*

A large explosion covers them. Margit and Yamato fly away from the explosion at high speeds and bounce off the ground violently. The dust and dirt soon clear away to show Devil completely unscathed and unbothered by the blast.

Devil: "Shame, Eberbach. You should know better than to attack me by now. As for you, Naoe, you are lucky that I had not decided to kill her."

Miyako rushes to Yamato as Margit gets up painfully and pulls a radio out of her pocket. Devil simply grins as she talks into it before turning around to see Azumi doing the same. He lets out a small chuckle as maids, butlers, and soldiers surround him. Once they all appear he turns in a complete 360 with indifference as if they are simply nuisances. Then he lets out a smile and a bright light covers him and the ones surrounding him.

* * *

Mark gets up and quickly realizes he is in his memory like he saw just the day before with Kazuko. His room burns brightly and the smell of burning wood enters his nose.

'I need to get out of here. Devil needs to be stopped.'

He tries to summon his Aura, but it doesn't come to him.

'Damn it! Am I really that close to death? Yeah, pretty much. If that's the case then I have to go through my memory to find an exit. Man, I hate the fact that I can't blame fate.'

He opens the door out of his room and walks down the hallway towards his parents' room. As he grips the handle he can feel the heat painfully enter his hand, but he doesn't let that faze him and he enters the room impatiently. He quickly looks away from the bed once inside.

'I don't need to see **that **again anytime soon. Alright, after this I there is always a way out…so where's the exit?'

He looks around but doesn't see any light signaling the exit out of his memory.

'…Nothing…but why? Wait, what's that sound?'

Mark looks towards the door to see a frightened kid. A kid he knows.

'This is new…'

It's a ten year old him. Slowly the kid walks up to the bed and tries to help his parents. He calls them, tries to beat the fire away, then cries for them. Tears well up in Mark's eyes as he looks away.

'I'm sorry. I tried everything to save you, but I couldn't.'

Another kid enters the doorway much to Mark's surprise. He is completely stunned at the new development.

'Wh-who are you? Why are you here?'

"Mark! *cough-cough* Mark! What's happening?! Where are you?!"

The young Mark quickly turns around in fear and raises his hand.

'Wait! Stop! What are you-!'

Energy burst forward from the hand and pierces the kid in the heart. The kid flies back into the Hallway wall, almost knocking it over. Once they realize what happened, both Marks rush to the kid. The young Mark grabs the kid.

Young Mark: "Tim! No, no, what did I…how…Tim…Tim!"

'Tim? Tim! Timothy!'

Mark falls to his knees with that realization.

'Timothy was my younger brother…when I set Devil on fire, I must have lost my memory of him.'

Tim: "Mark…"

Young Mark: "Tim, your okay!"

Tim: "Mark…I'm scared…"

'It was just after that when I realized what I had done to him. Blood started to flow from his lips and I noticed just how deep the hole I had put in him was. I knew…'

Young Mark: "…You're going to be okay…you're just having a bad dream."

Tim: "I'm having a bad dream?"

Young Mark: "Yeah. See, I'm smiling because I know you're dreaming!"

'I really smiled to try and help him believe that it was a dream. Even though I was crying and my parents were burning behind me, I smiled, damn it!'

Tim: "It's just a bad dream…"

Young Mark: "Yeah, when you wake up we'll play."

Tim: "After we train with Dad."

Young Mark: "That's what I meant!"

'I forced a laugh for Tim.'

Tim: "This is a dream, right?"

Young Mark: "Right!"

Tim: "I've always been embarrassed to say this, but I love you brother."

Young Mark: "I love you, too!"

Tim: "I want to change the world with you one day…"

Young Mark: "We will Tim. We will change the world if it's the last thing we do."

Tim: "Promise…?"

'That's when Tim closed his eyes for the last time.'

Young Mark: "I promise, Tim. I promise we'll change the world, but you can't leave me until then…okay, Tim?"

'There was no reply. He was gone. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. A few minutes later, the ceiling caved in on top of us. After hours of hell I was finally able to dig out of the ash. My tears continued mix with the cinders. It was a full day before I was able to move. Nobody came to check out the smoke from the nearby town. I was all alone. Eventually I was able to move but I didn't know what to do or what I should do or even if I wanted to do something.'

'I walked back and forth and I eventually stumbled upon my sword. I picked it up; it was the only thing I had left. I moved to the front yard, where we had a few large stones. I cut the names of my parents and Tim into one. While all of this was happening my fractured soul was fighting with itself for control. Eventually Devil won. After he had, he left the house filled with anger and one goal.'

Mark is once again lying in the Soul's Clearing. After one deep breath he screams as loud as he can.


	9. Chapter 8-2 - Kawakami End of a Dream(2)

**Kawakami End of a Dream (Part 2)**

All of the maids, butlers, and soldiers that surrounded Devil are now on the ground, unconscious.

Devil: "All of you were just following orders, so I was merciful. I only took your energy. Next time you might not be that fortunate. Now then…"

He looks at the Kazama Family, who are bunched together while they recover from the wounds they received in the previous battle with Mark. Devil grins darkly as he moves towards them.

Devil: "What do I do with you?"

Margit quickly gets in his way. She wasn't with the crowd when they were beaten so she is at her full power. Devil scoffs.

Devil: "Eberbach, have you learned nothing? Why do you would stand in my way?"

Margit: "I can't let you hurt milady or her friends!"

Devil: "Fighting me will not help you then."

Momoyo tries to get up so she can fight too, but her legs are shaky and she can't stand up straight yet. Everyone else stands up and readies for a fight.

Capt: "If you think I'll just stand back while you do this then you're wrong!"

Everyone nods in agreement. Then the air quickly becomes thick and heavier. One by one the Kazama Family falls to the ground or to their knees. Only Capt remains upright.

Capt: "Are you guys okay?!"

Kazuko: "What's…happening?"

Mayucchi: "His aura switched…so suddenly!"

Chris: "I…can't move!"

Devil: "Aura barrier is a basic technique in the Aura Arts. It is also very flexible. Master prefers to use it defensively. I, however, choose to use it a bit more aggressively. After a few years of practice, I realized I can attack one's fear while using it. If you are even slightly scared of me then my barrier will attack you and prevent you from moving. I found that this works on all but the most trained warriors and idiots that do not know better."

Capt: "Then why isn't working on me?"

Devil: "You belong in the idiot category. No matter, you two cannot stop me."

Hideo: "Fuhahaha! Then the hero shall descend to stop you!"

Hideo finally gets by Azumi and runs in between Devil and the Kazama Family. Azumi quickly appears by his side to defend him.

Devil: "Hero? Haha. There is no such thing. Why are you really standing in front of me?"

Hideo: "I shall protect Kazuko-dono with my life, something a villain such as you cannot possibly understand!"

Kazuko: "Eeep!"

Devil: "I understand protecting somebody or something with your life. Even for love. You, however, have misinterpreted protection for sacrifice, something selfish and cruel. Have you thought nothing of Oshitari?"

Hideo: "Azumi will follow me even to the grave. Right, Azumi?"

Azumi: "Yes, Hideo-sama~!"

Devil: "And your sisters? Your parents? Your other servants? What of them?"

Hideo: "I shall protect them as well!"

Devil can't help but put his palm to his face. Something Momoyo can sympathize with. Dealing with the Kuki Family can be exasperating to say the least. Devil recovers after a couple of seconds pass.

Devil: "I guess you belong in the idiot category as well. What about you Oshitari? Will you be joining your master?"

Azumi: "Of course! I will never leave Hideo-sama's side~!"

Devil: "…I cannot understand what Master sees in you, but it is not my place to ask. Very well, I do not plan to hurt you too badly, but that should not matter. Now then…who do I take out first?"

Hideo: "Go, Azumi!"

Azumi jumps towards Devil with her twin katanas. He simply puts his hand up towards her. Energy shoots out of his palm and hits Azumi square in the chest, sending her flying toward the river. Hideo runs under her body while she is in midair and tries to deliver a powerful straight; the energy that attacked Azumi coils around Devil and smashes into Hideo's face before he can deliver his punch. Hideo is forced to step back a few paces by the attack.

Margit and Capt rush at the same time towards Devil. With a gesture of his hand an explosion erupts at their feet and they both ragdoll into the air. With another gesture, two small light quickly rise from his hand upward, past Capt and Margit and then bursts with more vigor than the earlier explosion, sending both of them into the ground, leaving two small craters.

Devil: "Are you done yet?"

Azumi shambles out of the river, clearly hurt and in her bathing suit; her maid outfit has been too damaged and she had to leave it. Margit tries to get up, but the pain overwhelms her and she can't. Capt barely pulls himself out of the crater. Hideo wobbles, but is not nearly as hurt as the others. He quickly regains his composure and laughs.

Hideo: "Fuhaha! A hero is never done!"

Light emerges from Devil's hand and hits Hideo hard.

Azumi: "HIDEO-SAMA!"

With the rest of her strength, Azumi jumps and catches Hideo to bring him safely to the ground. She worriedly looks over him.

Devil: "He is alive, Oshitari."

Azumi looks at Devil with pure hate, but he just ignores it and turns his head to Capt.

Devil: "You are the only one left, Kazama. If you give up now, I may just leave your friends alone."

Capt: "Do you really expect me to trust you?"

Devil: "No, I do not expect you to trust me at all. I would like to give you the option of surrender anyway, with the hope that you would choose the sane option."

Capt: "How is letting you near my friends sane?!"

Devil: "It is sane because you will not be as hurt when the inevitable happens. Whether or not you fight me only changes what happens to you."

Capt: "No thanks. I would rather go down fighting!"

Devil: "If you say so."

Like with Hideo, Capt is hit hard with light. Capt doesn't go airborne, though, and he dashes to Devil when the attack ends. Capt throws a couple of straight punches but Devil dodges them with indifference. Devil sends his own palm into Capt's face and shoots him point-blank with his energy attack. Capt is sent back a few yards, he lands on his feet though and charges once more. Once he gets close, a blast of energy covers them, but Capt doesn't move back and tries to deliver an uppercut. Devil steps back and swings his arm, leaving five small lights. Then the lights turn into a stream and they all assault Capt in sequence. Capt is once again pushed back by the force. Before Capt can recover from attacks Devil concentrates his power in his right hand and then swings it behind him making a solid energy stream, it spins around him and hits Capt hard just behind the knee. With a small shout Capt falls to the ground, his leg broken.

Devil: "Now then…"

He turns only to see a fist flying at him. With a loud smack, Devil soars back a few feet before catching himself.

Devil: "I see that you have recovered, Kawakami."

Momoyo is standing tall and obviously angry for hurting everyone.

'It was worth seeing him getting knocked off his pedestal! Now that I'm back up, I'm going to beat some more sense into him!'

Momoyo: "Take this!"

She launches a barrage of energy pellets that fly towards Devil, but they dissipate before they hit him.

Devil: "Kawakami, when it comes to aura and soul energy, I am a master. It is simple for me to absorb your energy attacks and turn them into my own soul energy."

Momoyo: "Then I won't use them."

Devil: "I have a better idea."

Momoyo: "And what would that be?"

Devil: "Become my underling. I can use your strength."

Momoyo: "You can't be serious."

Devil: "I am. You help me and I will keep your friends safe."

Momoyo: "You really think I'll help you?!"

Devil: "Unbelievable. Am I surrounded by complete fools? Look around you, Kawakami. Everyone has come against me and failed. Do not let your hubris blind you to facts."

Momoyo: "I can see clearly. I can see what Mark was talking about. He's right about you."

Devil: "Then he told you he damned himself to kill me?"

Momoyo: "He damned himself?"

Devil: "Yes, he realized that the only true way to kill me was to also kill himself."

Momoyo: "What are you talking about?! He's fine!"

Devil: "Far from fine. He is about to die."

The Kazama Family take finally take their eyes off Devil and look at each other. Momoyo starts to scoff but she stops herself.

'Is he really? No, he would have told us. Told us how? Did we really threaten him after he gave up his life?'

Devil: "What really brings up my ire is that he spent most of his life energy just to help you and the rest of this damn city, and how do you repay him? You call him a killer, the one thing he loathes to be called, and tell him to leave! After everything he has done for you! The more memories I receive the angrier I get! He helped your sister by tackling a man about to shoot her, he gave your friends money out of kindness, he fought you to a draw because he did not want to hurt your reputation, he took one of your friends to a baseball game when it would have been easier to not have, he saved Friedrich and Eberbach from an assassin, then, even after he found out just how close to death he was, still helped you and your sister! What right did you have to even DARE to hate him!"

Momoyo and the Family are completely taken aback by this outburst. First she didn't even know how much pain she caused and second Devil has been completely calm until now.

Devil: "Do you think that there was no way to know? You had reason to believe he at least sick."

Momoyo: "Now what are you talking about?"

Devil: "Back when he first fought you, did you not notice him coughing up blood?"

'What?! He was?! He was! Don't tell me…'

Devil: "You shortened his life span by twelve years during that one fight."

Momoyo: "N-no way…"

Devil: "After he heard the praise your friends gave you he decided he would not win. This cost him dearly. Do not worry though."

Momoyo: "Why? How can I not worry?!"

Devil: "Some of your energy will be given to him. This will give him at least one more month, after that you will help him for the rest of your life."

Momoyo: "W-what? Wait up!"

Devil: "You will become our companion Kawakami, and you will heal the wounds you have caused."

…A few seconds pass.

Momoyo: "…I refuse. If Mark doesn't trust you, then I won't either."

Devil: "You do not understand."

Momoyo: "Hm?"

Devil: "That was not a question."

Before Momoyo can react she is sent backwards by a sudden burst of energy, right next to her friends. When she looks, Devil is channeling his aura into a globe of pure white energy in his hand. Chris immediately recognizes the technique.

Chris: "Momo-senpai! Watch out! That attack is dangerous! Don't get hit by it!"

When the globe becomes blindingly bright, Devil puts his second hand into the globe and then pulls it out viciously. The globe turns into five pillars, then Devil smiles maliciously at Momoyo. He throws the pillars up in a long arc at her; they start to home in on her. Momoyo carefully ducks the first, sidesteps three, and jumps over the last. As she is about to get confidant…

Yamato: "Behind you, Nee-san!"

The pillars return towards Devil's position. One of the pillars hits her back and her legs go numb, forcing her to the ground. As she is about to hit the dirt she catches herself with her arms and pushes herself onto her knees. The rest of the pillars return to Devil's hand and disappear inside of him. He casually walks up to her.

Devil: "As I thought, one month."

Momoyo: "You took my energy?!"

Devil: "Not your life energy. Now then, if you simply accept my proposal, things will not have to continue being unpleasant."

Momoyo: "Go to hell!"

Devil: "…Fine. We will do things the hard way, Kitty Cat."

Momoyo: "What did you call me?!"

Devil: "Your new designation, Kitty Cat. Since you will not help me you have been lowered to pet status."

Momoyo: "How dare you, you son of a-!"

He grabs Kazuko violently while charging energy in his free hand.

Kazuko: "Let me go!"

Momoyo: "NO!"

Devil: "Kitty needs to be punished. I will start by taking away one of your toys."

Momoyo: "STOP IT! LET HER GO!"

* * *

Mark has lost track of what he was supposed to do. All he can think about is how he could have possibly forgotten Tim. He's been cursing at himself for the past few minutes as he has been lying in the Soul's Clearing. Occasionally he pounds the ground with one of his fists.

'I'm sorry Tim. Damn it! I should have been trying to change the world into a better place since day one instead of just roaming from location to location doing odd jobs. At least I changed Kawakami into…OH CRAP!'

Mark suddenly jumps up and looks around.

'I need get out of here! Devil! He's loose! There's no telling what he's going to do! What if he gets his hands on Momoyo! Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! I need to stay calm! Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths. Alright, the only way out of here is by making my own exit with my aura. I need to stay calm and charge my power. Don't worry guys, just stall him for a bit!'

* * *

Devil: "Kittens are not supposed to speak Japanese."

Momoyo: "What do you want me to do?!"

Kazuko: "Onee-sama…"

Devil: "5…4…"

'What do I do?! He can't really be suggesting what I think he's suggesting!'

Devil: "3…2…"

'No…not Wanko…'

Kazuko: "Onee-sama!"

Devil: "1…ze-"

"Meow…"

Everyone besides Devil turns their head in shock.

Momoyo: "Meow…meow!"

'I'll get you for this you son of a bitch!'

Devil lets go of Kazuko and turns to Momoyo.

Devil: "Good girl."

Momoyo: "Meow!"

He gets closer to pat her on the head…

'That's right! Get a little closer…'

*Pat*

Momoyo: "Got you!"

Momoyo grabs him with all her strength and releases all of her energy. A giant pillar pierces the sky as a dome of raw energy covers them both.

* * *

Back at the temple, Tesshim turns head towards the pillar of light.

Tesshim: "Momoyo, what is happening?"

* * *

Momoyo: "Haa…haa…haa…did I get him?"

She can barely see anything with all the dust covering the area.

"Unbelievable…"

'No way!'

There he is, just a few feet away, completely unbothered by the attack.

Devil: "Were you not listening? I. Am. A. Master. With. Energy. Do you even understand what I am saying? Maybe some more punishment is in order."

He walks back over to Kazuko.

Momoyo: "Wait! Meow, meow!"

Devil: "No. Do you think this is a game, Kitty?"

Momoyo: "I'm sorry! Don't hurt her!"

Devil: "…Fine."

He walks past Kazuko…

And grabs Yamato by the neck.

Miyako: "YAMATO! LET HIM GO!"

Miyako tries to move but Devil simply kicks her away. Devil looks directly into Yamato's eyes.

Devil: "Naoe the Tactician, huh? You are a deceiver, someone that lies to get what he wants…the type of person I hate more than anything. I fight for truth, I know my methods are extreme, but it is necessary for me to change this corrupted and lie-riddled world. Lies killed my parents and my brother. People were scared of us, and lies that we were 'demons' came from the fear. I found the person who created those lies. He was a lot like you. He was not as cute, but that does not matter."

Yamato: "I…would never do something like that. Don't kill me! I'll help you, just let me go!"

Devil: "No."

*SNAP*

"YAMATO!"

Devil simply let's go of him so he can fall to the ground.

Momoyo's thoughts blank out for a few moments. She can see Miyako crawling to Yamato's side. Kazuko is crying. Moro is shouting at Devil. Gakuto is frozen stiff. Capt is trying to get up. Chris and Mayucchi are sobbing in shock.

'Yamato…this can't be happening…this can't be happening!'

"Listen up, Kitty. The only one here that can be of use to Master is you. That does not mean that I need you. You and your friends are all disposable. What happens to everyone depends on what you do…Take this as a warning."

* * *

'I'm almost done…just one more minute and I'm out of here. If you've done something to them Devil, I will not hesitate to end both of our lives!'

* * *

A powerful force quickly appears in front of Devil.

Devil: "Kawakami the Grand Master…I had a feeling you would show up."

Tesshim: "You…What have you done?!"

Devil: "I ended a life. My name is Devil by the way. I guess I should also say I am taking your granddaughter as well."

Tesshim: "How can you do something like this so easily?"

Devil: "Because it is necessary, I will better this world with Master even if I have to end a million lives. Now then, I suppose I should cleanse this city as well…it will make a great starting location for Master."

Tesshim appears in front of Devil almost instantly but someone gets in his way just as quickly.

Tesshim: "Momoyo! What are you doing?!"

Devil: "I told you, Kawakami, I am taking your granddaughter. Nice reaction, Kitty, good work."

Momoyo is crying despite her actions. There is nothing she can do. If she doesn't help him then the rest of her friends will end up like…

'I'm sorry, gramps! I have no choice! My friends…I need them!'

Devil: "Let's go, Kitty. We will deal with the corrupt politicians first, and then we will work our way down from ARGH!"

His knee hits the ground in pain.

"Two words Devil, *censor* you!"

Yamato gets up off the ground while a few popping noises come from his neck. Everyone can't believe their eyes.

Miyako: "Yamato! Thank god!"

"Yamato is fine, but I have to do something first before I give him control of his body."

Devil: "Hah, Master…I was just thinking of you-"

"Up yours! How dare you do this to my friends!"

Moro: "Wait, did he say 'Master'?"

Mark: "Yep. I'm in control of Yamato's body so I can heal him, but trust me, his soul is fine."

Mark's sword appears in his hand and walks past the stunned Momoyo and over to the kneeling Devil.

Devil: "Master! Do not end your life!"

Mark: "Shut up!"

Mark kicks Devil over and stands over him with his sword pointed directly at Devil's, and Mark's, heart. Slowly he raises the sword.

'Should I say goodbye? I don't have that right anymore. Not after what Devil did.'

With a shout Mark thrusts down…

But is unexpectedly stopped before it pierces his body.

'Yamato…Why won't you let me do this?'

'You can't just end your life like this.'

'I have no choice. If Devil comes into control then he will do this again!'

'Then you will stop him, just like you did now! You saved me and nee-san and everyone else! You can do it again if you have to!'

'I can't risk that, Yamato.'

'I won't let you kill yourself.'

'It's my choice!'

'Listen! Devil said that there is a difference in protection and sacrifice. I believe him. Sacrifice **is** selfish! People care about you and you're ignoring them by worrying about what will happen if **you** make a mistake! If you truly care about us then you will live and protect us when we need it instead of just giving up here!'

'Grrr.'

'You know I'm right Mark. Don't do this.'

Mark angrily throws his sword to the side. Everyone is surprised, even Devil.

Mark: "…I made a promise to my brother…that I will change the world. I can't do that if I'm dead. Devil, leave my body. I'm in control from now on and since I'm your 'master' then follow my orders. The first one being that you are **never** allowed to take control again unless I permit it."

Devil: "Yes, Master. You can have control of your body now."

Mark's soul moves out of Yamato's body and into his own. Yamato staggers back and forth as he suddenly is given command of himself. Recovering from a broken neck doesn't help things. Mark sits up and moves his fingers and toes to make sure everything is working correctly.

'Devil…I want to be left alone for awhile. I'll call for you later.'

'Yes, Master.'

'…Worst. Day. Ever.'

* * *

The Kawakami monks are healing everyone. Mark is lying on the bank silently. He senses Tesshim walking up behind him.

Mark: "Sorry Tesshim, about Momoyo. You told me not to fight her and I did anyway, then there's what happened with Devil, too."

Tesshim: "Hmm, I guess you can be forgiven for fighting Momoyo."

Mark: "What happened with Devil is unforgivable, though."

Tesshim: "You don't have to apologize for him. He isn't you."

Mark: "That's a nice thing to say, Tesshim. I'm not sure if you're right, but thanks anyway."

Tesshim: "What are you going to do now?"

Mark: "I'm leaving the city. Everyone has been hurt by Devil and they need to recover. I also have a few things I want to get from my home."

Tesshim: "Are you sure?"

Mark: "Yeah…it will give me time to clear my head."

Tesshim: "You are always welcome back at the Dojo if you ever come by again."

Mark: "Thanks, I'll think about it."

He gets off and brushes himself off and fixes his sword belt. He turns one last time to Tesshim.

Mark: "Please tell everyone that I said goodbye."

Tesshim: "You don't want to do it yourself?"

Mark: "Seeing my face will just cause them pain now. Plus sudden exits are sort of my thing."

Tesshim: "I suppose you're right. Goodbye Mark."

Mark: "Goodbye Tesshim."

* * *

The next day at the airport, Mark is inspecting his private jet. A voice comes from behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Mark: "Good morning you two. I'm heading back home, Maru-san."

Azumi: "Without telling us?"

Mark: "I didn't want to cause trouble because of Devil."

Margit: "What are you going to do?"

Mark: "I need to get a few things, after that I don't know."

He starts to head up the steps into the jet.

Mark: "Don't use military hardware to find me you two. I like my privacy. I'm even flying myself, that's how much I value it."

Azumi: "Will you came back?"

Mark: "So many questions. Of course I'll be back. I have a couple of kisses to collect, remember?"

Margit blushes but Azumi remains calm.

Azumi: "In that case don't come back."

Mark: "Hahaha, don't sulk because you lost the bet. I'll see you two later, okay?"

And with that last statement he closes the door. As he head to the cockpit he has one last thought.

'I'll come back to Kawakami, after I get what I need. When I do, I'll start changing this world...and have a hell of a fun time doing it!'


	10. Epilogue

**Kawakami Epilogue**

A sports car pulls up into the driveway of a burned down home. All that's left of it is burnt wood and some ash. A man with a sword on his back and a bag at his side slowly exits the car and takes a long look at the rubble that used to be his home, memories flowing into his head. After a minute he enters the rubble and looks around. Using his memory as a map he makes his way to a trap door into the cellar that is hidden under a piece of old carpet that had survived the fire, a couple of beams that used to be on the roof, and ash. With a grunt, he pulls the beams off the trapdoor before pulling away the carpet to expose it before opening the trapdoor and going inside.

The cellar is completely dark. The man pulls out a flashlight out of his bag and turns it on. He has never been here before, but he knows that what he seeks his hidden inside. He takes a quick look around but sees nothing out of the ordinary; only a few cabinets, a table and chair with a few pens, some paper, and a lamp on it, and wine rack with a few bottles of wine. The man sighs, of course things had to be difficult. He first heads to the cabinets and opens them one by one, but they're empty. Next he checks behind the wine rack, but nothing is there either. Finally, he examines the table and under the chair, but there is still nothing.

The man sits on the chair and thinks for a few minutes. Then he gets back up and heads to the wine rack and feels the wall behind it, occasionally tapping it in various places with his knuckles to see if it's hollow. It's not. Then he checks the cabinets and taps the backs of them, too; still nothing. The man then examines the other walls for a couple of hours. He checks the floor for another hour

The man sits back in the chair, frustrated. Once again he thinks. Then he shrugs and moves over to the cabinets. With the restraint of a tornado, he rips out the cabinets from the wall. Finally he sees a safe with a keypad in it that was hidden behind one of the cabinets. With a smug sense of self-satisfaction he tries to pull out the safe. It's not budging though, so he enters a few codes. It doesn't open. He tries a lot more codes, but it still doesn't open. He curses vehemently for a few seconds before pulling out his sword and stabbing the keypad, which works surprisingly, and the safe opens with a loud groan. Inside is an old, hard-cover book.

After putting the sword back in the sheath he tenderly grabs the book. He quickly goes to the table and opens it to confirm that it is what he was looking for. He reads it for a few minutes with intrigue going through his mind. Eventually and reluctantly, he puts the book in his bag and climbs back up to the surface.

Now in the destroyed lobby, the man moves into the back where there is a small arena. Memories of training and playing interrupt his thought process for a bit. He shakes his head as if to clear his mind and makes his way to the back of the arena where a small shack that stored weapons stands. When he opens it, though, he finds that it is completely empty. Confused, the man enters and looks at the inside…completely empty. He closes his eyes for a few moments. When he opens his eyes they have a look of realization in them. Colorful language spouts from his mouth loudly. Infuriated, he leaves the shack and slams the door loudly.

He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and heads around the remains of the house and into the front yard. After passing a large stone he stops. He slowly turns to the rock before walking in front of it and kneeling down. He lets out a deep breath as he reads the names cut into the stone.

**Gabriel Silv**

**Samantha Farren**

**Timothy Silv**

He hangs his head in respect and sadness. Fifteen minutes later the man is back in his car with the bag in the passenger seat. With one last look at the house, he turns the car on and heads back down the road with his next goal in mind.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story :D**

**I know what your thinking...roughly speaking. You're thinking "Is that it?"**

**Well, I do have a sequel that I have been mulling around in my head. One that doesn't involves the blocky quote writing that I thought might work but turned out being a chore to both read and write. Seriously, I think I accidentally insulted english literature by using that format. Lesson learned, I'm not going to do that again.**

**Another thing the sequel would have is a lighter tone. As I was writing New Destiny I occasionally thought "This is gritty, I should lighten the tone." I'll update New Destiny when I do make another story, until then I'll see you later.**

* * *

**Edit 3/12/13**

**I put up the sequel, A Fate Changed (Rated M) and I putting up an edit here instead of small mini chapter consisting of this one thing because it is against FanFiction rules, so I hope you guys who are following/fav'd the New Destiny are getting this because I have no idea how that system works.**

**Just to reiterate, I have gotten rid of my expirmental writing template that has apparently damned my soul to Writing Hell after I perish according to the messages I have received and instead used the traditional template.**


End file.
